It's a Beautiful World
by DemonicPiano
Summary: Feliciano manages makes a new friend, but it only seems to be in his dreams. Yet the look alike may have different motives for their connection. Contains 2p!characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Author's Note- Another story! Yay! A forewarning; there will be 2p! characters in this tale. If you do not know, in fighting video games, when players select the same character, player two gets a differently colored version...if that offers any explanation. Anyway, I have grown too weary of them being protrayed as ruthless murderers and having no emotions other than anger and sadness. I feel as if they still are our beloved characters, but they were raised differently...sort of like the old debate of nature vs. nurture. So what better way of coping with this than writing a story?!_

 _Edit as of Jan. 2016- I cleaned up the sentence structure of this story, and made it a bit more flowy with deleting repeated verbs, stupid sounding phrases, yadda yadda. However, the plot line is still the same. Also, there is now a companion fic to this one on my profile called 'The Boy With a Fairy on His Head,' which follows Oliver's point of view from childhood up to this story and beyond. You do not have to read that one to understand what is going on with this one._

* * *

"...is not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep." _Beep._

"Good morning, Gilbert! Oh, it's afternoon now. Silly me. I was just wondering if you would like to hang out today, unless you're busy, but that's fine. I am going to call your brother again, but don't tell him! It will be a surprise! Have a nice day, whatever you are doing!"

Feliciano took his phone away from his ear and scrolled down his contact list. He smiled and pushed a button to call the highlighted name. He hummed and his fingers drummed on the love seat's arm as he listened to the rings.

He called out a high greeting before the other line picked up. "Hello, Luddy! It's me!"

There was something that sounded like a strained sigh from the other line. "Greetings, Feliciano. You sound like you just woke up."

"That's because I just did!"

"Don't sound proud of that! It is almost one-" the other man cut himself off with a huff. "Is there something you wanted?"

Feliciano pondered for a moment. "Let's go get something to eat later! Or I can come over and we can have something at your place!"

"Err, that would be great and all, but I am going to the bar with my brother this evening."

"Can I tag along?"

"I rather you stay away from Gilbert when he is drunk."

Feliciano sank into his seat. "T-that's fine. We all get a little scary when we're drinking. I'm going to call Kiku to see what he is doing."

"If I remember correctly, he said he is staying the night at one of his friend's places."

"I'll call him to make sure!"

"You do that."

"Goodbye, Luddy!" He hung up and dialed his other friend's number, still hopeful.

There was a slur of unfamiliar words before a clear greeting on the other line. "Hello, Feliciano-kun. Are you all right?"

"I am fine, but everyone is busy, Kiku! Let's go out somewhere!"

"Ah, this is the most unfortunate timing. I am at Arthur-san's place for the weekend. I am sorry, Feli-kun-"

"No, no! Don't worry about it!" Feliciano swished a hand in front of his face and sniffled. "Have fun!"

"Perhaps Ludwig-san is available."

"I already called him. He's going out with his brother tonight."

"We will need to schedule a free day for all of us."

"I have been hearing that for _weeks_ now," Feliciano mumbled.

"I know, Feli-kun. We all have been busy lately," Kiku announced sullenly.

The front door slammed, and Feliciano almost leaped out of his seat. "My brother is home!"

"Tell him I said hello."

"Sure will! Talk to you later!"

Feliciano shut of his phone's screen and scrambled off of the couch. "Lovino! You're home!"

His brother shuffled into the living room. He was sporting terrible bags under his eyes and hardly reacted when Feliciano threw his arms around him. " _Hnng_ , I'm going to bed."

Feliciano took a step back. "But you just walked in the door."

Lovino shrugged and yawned. "So what? I'm tired."

"I wanted to go somewhere together! I heard that there are specials going on at the restaurant in the town square tonight and-" Feliciano gasped. "Is that a bruise?!"

His brother flinched and smacked Feliciano's hand away when it brushed by his cheek. "Don't you have friends you can bother? Why don't you let me go to bed? I am dead on my feet," Lovino turned to the grand stair case.

Feliciano stepped in front of him. "You're not dead!"

"I will be if you won't let me go to bed!" Lovino snarled, and his face fell into one of guilt for a quick moment. "Goodnight...day...whatever."

This time Feliciano let his brother pass. "Sweet dreams, Lovi. I'll have something yummy made for you when you wake up! If I remember."

The only reply was a distant slam of one of the upstairs doors. A small whine escaped Feliciano's throat as he looked around the spacious home. "Maybe I should go look for new friends. There could be pretty ladies around!" Cheered up with the thought, Feliciano skipped to the front door.

The center of the bustling town was a few blocks down the road, so he decided to walk. It was a warm day, and a lot of people were walking around chattering with friends and family. He smiled at the pleasant sounds, and started to sing along to the street bands that filled the town's square with their waltzed into one of his favorite restaurants that faced the grand stone fountain. The hostess turned to him and smiled at the sight of a familiar customer. "Party of one?"

"For now!" Feliciano winked, and she giggled, showing him a small booth by the front windows. One of the bussers snatched the empty water glass and filled it, leaving behind a menu with a quick hello before whisking back to work.

Feliciano held up the menu as if he was reading it, but his amber eyes swept the small yet bustling café. Most people were with their friends, cackling away, while others were leaning over the tables to be close to their beloved ones. He pursed his lips and twisted in all directions, letting out a gasp when he saw someone sitting alone in another booth across the restaurant.

A small tick slipped out of his mouth as he slid out of his seat and sauntered over to the figure. "Ve, _ciao, bella!"_

The lady snapped her head up, a purple ribbon in her pale hair bouncing with the movement. She replied with a shy greeting.

Feliciano hesitated, glancing at the empty seat across from her. She seemed alarmingly young, but any company was appreciated. "Would you mind if I took this seat for a little while?"

The girl shook her head, so he flopped into the booth and wiggled around excitedly. "Did you order yet?" He pointedly looked at the menu closed on the table.

"Not yet," she replied with a voice that was absolutely adorable. "There is so much to choose from."

"Is this your first time eating here?"

"It is my first time eating in Italy."

Feliciano perked up. "You should try some of the calamari, if you are into exotic things."

"What is that?"

"Fried squid."

The girl looked horrified.

"O-or if you are more for simple things, any spaghetti special is delicious."

She giggled, and Feliciano smiled at the sound. A rough hand seized his shoulder and he yelped. The girl gasped.

"There better be a good reason for why you are bothering my sister," the voice hissed behind him.

Feliciano leaped up and spun around. The speaker was the spitting image of the girl, but he glared at him with hostility in his green eyes. "I-I was just helping her decide what to eat!"

The man settled into the seat with a huff. "I'm sure she is capable in making those decisions on her own."

Feliciano was too frightened to say anything. He turned around to see the busser that filled his glass. "Are you still planning on eating?"

"O-of course!" He squeaked and scurried over to his seat. He threw the siblings a wistful glance. The girl brought a tiny fist over her brother's head. Feliciano made a mental note to avoid overly protective brothers. If only his was like that.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

The sun was starting to dip into the horizon when Feliciano gave up for the day. He settled on the thick rim of the central fountain with a sigh. Plenty of small talk filled him with temporary warmth, but the one thing he yearned for managed to slip out of his grasp for another day. Just the thought of not being able to find a friend was enough for his eyes to start watering.

"You're going to put that fountain to shame."

Feliciano twisted to face the voice. He gasped and jumped up from his spot. "Lovino!"

"No hugs! You'll crinkle my suit!"

"You look so nice!" Feliciano bounced on his toes. "Are you going on a date?"

"No," Lovino scoffed. "I am going to work soon, but you weren't home and you left your cell phone at the house. S-So I decided to look for you, just in case you got into trouble!"

Feliciano beamed at his brother's subtle worry. "Everything is okay now!"

"It won't be if you don't get home! It is getting late!"

Feliciano tipped his head. "What's wrong with that? Everything looks pretty when the lights are on."

"Everyone else is gone. You shouldn't wander the streets alone." Lovino gestured around him. He was right; even the usual bands have packed up and deserted the town square. He sighed, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"But it's still so early..." Feliciano murmured, looking around at the desolate walkways.

" _Let's go!"_ Lovino barked. His brother yelped and jogged after him. He tossed Feliciano a helmet that was perched on the back seat of his moped, which his brother fumbled with and almost dropped. "Put that on."

"I don't like helmets!"

"Too bad! You are going to be shorter anyway when you are sitting down!" Lovino sat and revved the bike to life. "If we crash, you better not bawl your eyes out when your head is cracked open like an egg!"

"I'll put it on!" Feliciano sputtered and threw the helmet onto his head, grimacing at the pressing feeling as he settled behind his brother. "What about you?"

The wind started to whip their clothes from their bodies like flags as Lovino took off from the sidewalk. "Shut up, Feli. I can't concentrate."

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"Thanks, Lovino," Feliciano chirped and peeled off the helmet with a sigh of relief once they arrived back at their place. He itched the spots where it rubbed against his face.

Lovino snipped when his brother lingered on the rear seat, "Get off my bike. I got to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Work. You know this."

Feliciano whined, "You're gone for such a long while, and then you sleep the rest of the time!"

Lovino lightly snorted. "We can't live off of grandpa's will forever. _Someone_ has to get some money _somewhere_ before we're living in a ditch alongside of the road!"

"Wah! That'd be awful!"

"Exactly. So, if you don't mind..." Lovino pointedly stared at the ground next to his vehicle.

"Oh, o-okay, but you should take care of yourself," Feliciano hesitated for a little moment before sliding away from the moped, and leaving the helmet and his brother behind. "Make sure you get plenty to eat and a nap before heading out, Lovino!"

He pointedly looked away.

"Ve, please be careful, Lovi."

Lovino huffed and sped away almost as soon as Feliciano stepped away from the moped vehicle. He turned to their very large, and very empty house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pookie! I'm home!"

The front door shut loudly behind Feliciano, and the house was plunged into silence once more. Having a cat did not ameliorate the lonely feeling. He called for the feline a few more times, but none came. The man slipped into the downstairs bathroom off set from the small indoor pool, and flicked on the light. He stood before the mirror and tugged at his auburn hair that was pressed in an awkward fashion from the helmet, only to jump when a loud yowl by his feet startled him.

He spun around and cheered, "Pookie!" The brown feline shrunk back from its owner's waving arms with flattened ears. "Wait, don't leave!" He begged the cat, but cats were cats and it streaked away. Feliciano let out a shaky sigh. "Even my kitty doesn't want to spend time with me."

Yet Feliciano would not allow himself to wallow in self pity. Despite his legs hurting from walking around so much, a jolt of enthusiasm ran through him at the prospect of going to bed. He bounded up the stairs and threw open his bedroom door that overlooked the living room below. His clothes miraculously leaped off his body and the man wiggled into the covers.

Sleep was one of Feliciano's favorite things, besides pasta and pretty ladies, of course. He could count on sinking into the soft cushions of unconsciousness after a rough day. He usually knocks out as soon as the thought enters his mind, and he did not make a habit to consume heavy caffeine before lying down. However, the dream that played behind his eyelids was an odd one that night.

There was nothing but a dark void around Feliciano as he aimlessly floated around. "This feels funny," he giggled and flapped his arms, but that did not change how fast he was being tugged through the darkness. He looked around the space only to find that it was completely empty, an echo of his waking hours. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

He glanced to his side and saw the void had small specks of light headed in one direction. Not knowing what else to do, Feliciano smiled and twisted so he could be pulled toward the brightening cluster. He noticed some of the lights were solid and they bounced off of his body. The pieces grew larger as he floated in the direction, until they eventually mended into slabs. They were moving as he did! The gray chunks fused together around him, forming walls and a floor. Though it did not appear to be an outside setting, black stalks and vines sprouted from the ground.

"Eek!" Feliciano flapped his arms desperately once he noticed he was descending. "No, no, no!" He squeezed his eyes shut and shielded his head. His body skittered on the floor, but other than getting a side of his clothes dusty, he was unharmed. He picked up his head, and screwed his eyes to a bright light ahead of him. He glanced behind himself and noticed another stream of light emitting from wherever he came from.

The closer he hesitantly moved toward the nearest light, a new pulling sensation coaxed him closer. Feliciano braced against the wall to rise to his feet. Another shadow danced across the adjacent wall, and he tensed against it for protection. "I-Is someone there?"

He took a few steps back, and the figure shrunk as well. A small whimper rose from his throat, and Feliciano's feet felt heavy as he slowly scooched toward the movement. "Hey, i-it's okay! I won't hurt you!" He was supposed to be assuring the swaying shadow, but he wound up trying to encourage himself instead. "Th-there's no need to be afraid." It grew closer, and the more his eyes adjusted to the light, the more shape emerged from the figure.

The humanoid shadow mirrored the direction of his movements. Feliciano swayed to one side, and it copied soon after, like a lagging mirror. Two pairs of footsteps echoed whenever both of them stepped down. He raised his left arm and slowly waved, and he noticed an appendage lifted to mimic his motion.

Another nervous bout of uncertain steps brought Feliciano closer to the parallel figure and he could make out a chestnut color. The shape started to grow clear as he neared it, and as it emerged from its swathing light. He stiffened with a startled gasp. The look alike stared back at him with the same expression and frozen posture. They almost matched in outfits and looks, but the man's colors were off. His hair was darker, and his wide eyes were a sharp violet instead of a warm amber.

Feliciano slid to the left and the look alike copied, their gazes sweeping each other. He abruptly stopped, gawking at the doppelganger in wonder. Feliciano waved both arms this time, uncertainly laughing at how silly he looked. His look alike started to snicker, too, so he lunged and bent forward toward the man to gaze at him more closely.

Their faces were inches apart, searching for subtle differences, and they held the position for a few shaky breaths. The look alike suddenly let out a wheeze of weak laughter, startling Feliciano to jump back. He exclaimed, "Y-you look just like me!"

A smirk spread on the copy's tanned face. "And you look just like me."

Feliciano waved his arm again, but the look alike tipped his head with an amused expression.

"You're an interesting one."

"Why aren't you copying me anymore?"

The man rolled his slightly glowing eyes. "I was playing around."

Instead of being offended, Feliciano smiled and lurched forward again. He grasped the look alike's gloved hands and shook them generously, much to the other's surprise. "My name is Feliciano! Is your name the same? I like taking naps and petting cats!"

The copy's grin grew bigger, and he returned the hand shake with equal vigor. "I am Luciano."

"What are you?"

"A friend."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrrrow!"

Feliciano thrashed and his eyes flew open from the foreign suonds. He flinched from the sunlight filtering into his room, and rubbed his face. His cat stood on his chest and stared him down with demanding eyes and twitching whiskers.

"Hey, Pookie," he cooed, reaching a hand out to scratch behind the cat's ears. It turned its head and nipped the owner's fingers. "Ow!" Feliciano squeaked, ripping his hand away. "I get it! You're hungry. My tummy is rumbling, too!"

He sat up and swung his legs over the bed. The cat leaped from his chest to the floor, its tail twitching as it stared at him reaching for a robe on the floor and draping it over his body. The feline almost tripped him on the way downstairs, so it was in a great rush to dive into the food bowl once its owner filled it. Feliciano smiled, and ran a hand down its back while it garbled the kibbles, and his mind crept back to the night before. What a dream! It felt as if he really was floating in space!

Not to mention the stranger that looked eerily like him! Feliciano sighed lightly, and turned away from his beloved pet. It was just a dream, however. It was a pity he only managed to find a new friend in the dream world.

The house phone rung loudly. Someone was calling him! Feliciano gasped and scrambled over one of the couches for it. "Hello!" He called, still leaning over the back of the sofa with his legs in the air.

"Good morning, Feliciano-kun. This is Kiku. I hope I did not wake you up."

Feliciano giggled and pushed off the couch. "I was already awake! Did you want to hang out?"

"There is a day where the whole group is available, but before you start getting excited, it will be strictly business."

Feliciano stopped bouncing in place excitedly. "W-what do you mean?"

"Ludwig-san is calling a meeting at the usual time. He expects everyone to have gathered the requested information and compile a power point. Did he already tell you this?"

" _Si,"_ Feliciano bit at his nails. He internally panicked as the realization crashed upon his head that he did not spare a single thought to his job's assignment. "When will this meeting happen?"

"The day after tomorrow, at three o' clock. Feliciano-kun, did you forget...?"

There was silence in the mansion.

"Feli-kun?"

"I have to go now, Kiku! Nice talking to you! Have fun! Bye!" Feliciano blubbered and slammed the phone back on its holder a bit too roughly. He zipped back up the stairs and made a sharp left for the office.

Papers were strewed over the already cramped desk, and piles of books that needed to be put back on the shelves along the walls were growing taller each day. Feliciano walked over to the desk and searched among the rubble for the necessary paper work. His legs shook as he read over the letter that explained in great detail of what was expected of him. He had nothing to show his coworkers. He decided to run down to his kitchen for coffee in preparation of making up good ideas for why his work is not done.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

A heavy gust of wind created by traffic rushing by made Feliciano's black dress pants flap around as if they wanted to pull from his legs. His eyes jumped around the passing cars, weighing his chances of making it. The conference building was just across the street.

A loud honk made him jump. The driver in a small car waved at Feliciano to cross, and he swished his hand and shouted his thanks before bounding onto the asphalt. He managed to make it with only ruffled hair as a car from the opposite side of the street swooshed by.

Cold air blasted Feliciano when he pulled open the door and stepped inside the spiffy building. The meeting room was just on the other end of the entrance hall, and he did not see if the lady behind the reception desk noticed when he signed in and beamed at her. The smile remained on his face when he slipped inside the dark room. The inhabitants seated at a long rectangular table turned and stared at him.

"Hey, guys! You're all here!" Feliciano announced brightly, as if more than ten pairs of eyes were not glowering at his entrance.

"We were waiting for you," Ludwig growled, rising above everyone's heads to meet the newcomer. "You are late."

Feliciano cried out from the deep crinkle between the other man's eyebrows, "I couldn't get across the street!"

"At least everyone is here, now," Kiku quipped in a soft voice. Feliciano was more eager to relax, but both took their usual seats beside their friend.

Ludwig loudly cleared his throat, and gave his papers a sharp shuffle, and that is when everyone knew it was time to get semi-serious. "Last meeting we have been requested from the higher ups to go around and ask the civilians the conditions of their current lives and things they wished to change. I hope you all have sufficient data this time. Who wishes to present first?"

Kiku raised a hand with crossed fingers before anyone else could even bother to lift their arms. Ludwig nodded and grabbed a remote to turn on the projector. The shorter man set his notes on the end of the table and began with a troubled tone. "The town, like many others in this country are riddled with a series of organized crime mobs. There has been local mafias for countless of generations, yet they are becoming more and more rampant," he gestured to a graph with all kinds of numbers that made Feliciano's eyes screwy. "The mobs have forced the citizens indoors from dusk until dawn with their mugging and looting. Shops are suffering heavy losses, and anyone who do not comply with their demands are severely punished, and left on the side of the road, beaten unconscious."

"Ahh!" Feliciano cried in horror, "That's terrible!"

The other meeting members turned in their chairs, and glared at him. Some told him to be quiet with hushed tones, as if the looks were not enough to silence him. Perhaps they were not. He tipped his head, wondering if he was the only one that was truly concerned about this ongoing crime.

Before he could ask anything, Ludwig asked in a booming voice, "What is the police doing about this?"

Feliciano shrunk in his seat, and buried his head into his folded arms. After rushing around from the tailors for his suit and trying to get any useful information yesterday, he had to pull an all nighter to compile it into a shabby presentation. He did not listen for Kiku's reply. The lure of sleep was too strong, and his eyes fluttered closed. The murmur of the conference guided him to unconsciousness.

Hands grabbed his shoulders, and his eyes flew open again. Only, he was no longer in the meeting hall, but in the gray room. He jumped and spun around, delrious to be on his feet. "L-Luciano?!"

The look alike raised his eyebrows at the sight of him. "Greetings, Feliciano."

Feliciano cheered and waved his arms, "I didn't think I would ever see you again!"

Luciano took a step back. "To be honest, I was not counting on it, either. If we are both here, then you must be sleeping, too. Is it afternoon were you are from?"

Feliciano nodded.

"Then why are you sleeping?"

"I fell asleep during a meeting."

"That boring?"

"It was time for my nap!"

"You sleep during the day? Is that...normal?"

"I do it," Feliciano shrugged. "Hey, aren't you sleeping right now?"

"I...it's my first time taking a nap in the middle of the day. I really do not like to leave..."

"Leave what?"

"Uh, I really don't like to leave good daylight hours that I can use, yeah."

"You should try napping during the day! It's really fun!"

"Napping...fun..." Luciano tipped his head.

"I like your hat! There's a poof on the side!"

"Y-yes, there is," the look alike reached up and adjusted his brown cap. "The compliment is generous. You are...refreshing?"

Feliciano's swaying stilled. "You sound like you never complimented someone before!"

"No, I usually don't."

He took in a gasp of disbelief. "That's horrible!"

Luciano furrowed his eyebrows. "It is normally like that where I come from."

"Where ever that is, is sounds awful!"

Instead of taking offence, his look alike grew curious. "Is your place not so awful?"

Feliciano stopped his resumed bouncing and grimaced. "With the gangs running around, yes, but my grandpa used to say that they were always there."

"Gangs? Gangs of what?"

"Gangs of bad people! They go around and beat people up if they don't do what they're told."

"Why don't they just beat the gang members up?"

Feliciano clasped his hands over his mouth. "What?! No! I...they...oh, no, that would make things worse. They'd only get angrier, so that's why I try my best to stay inside when it's dark! That's when they come out the most!"

"But you could just..." Luciano trailed off, and shook his head. "Never mind. If you think that helps." He suddenly crouched down, and sat on the floor, patting the concrete-like material to urge his look alike to rest, too. "Is there anything else around where you live, or is all just...awful stuff?"

The question earned him an overbearing smile. Feliciano flopped down in front of him. "No, no! It's not like that most of the time! I love it where I live! There are street bands playing, and you can smell the tomato sauce from the restaurants all over the place! The people sing and dance, and there is always someone to talk to when you are down!"

"That sounds...l-lovely," Luciano coughed out the word.

"I really love it in the springtime, after everything blooms, but just before it gets too hot. The green makes everything just so pretty, ve!"

Green...trees?"

"Of course! What else would be green?"

Luciano's mouth pulled down.

"They're my favorite to paint!"

"You paint?"

Feliciano tilted his head. "Don't you?"

"People do not really...paint where I am from."

"Wah! I'm sorry, I thought that since you looked like me, we would like the same things!"

"Really?" Luciano's eyebrow rose. "You think that?"

Feliciano smiled dopily. "I like pasta!"

The look alike let out a short laugh. "So do I! Penne is my favorite. It is not messy like angel hair or linguini."

"That's what I say!" Feliciano sat up. "Sometimes my _fratello_ says I make too much, but that is fine! It doesn't go to waste!"

"Are you Italian, too?"

"Is it obvious?" They shared another fit of laughter. "Ve, Luciano, what do _you_ like doing?"

Luciano's face straightened, and he pondered for a bit. "I'm good with knives."

"Ooh! So you cook a lot?"

He almost grinned. "I work with someone who takes a liking in baking."

"Cookies? I like cookies!"

"Cupcakes. Sometimes cookies, too."

"Cupcakes are delicious, too!" Feliciano clapped with delight. "I wished someone baked me cupcakes!"

His look alike perked up at the statement. "Say, would you mind meeting up again?"

"We can do that? I sort of had this funny thought that you were just a dream."

"Like wise!" Luciano retorted. "I think...all we need to do is to focus on this spot and be asleep at the same time. Maybe. This could be our little meeting place."

Feliciano feverishly nodded. "That's great! What time will you be here?"

"Around nine this evening." Luciano quickly glanced to his light source. "I think we have been gone for too long."

"Oh, really?" An echo shot from Feliciano's light, proving Luciano's suspicions. He looked at the source of the noise in alarm. "I think someone is waking me up!" The walls trembled and Feliciano gasped. The brightness behind Luciano went out, and the last thing he saw before awakening were his teeth glinting with delight amongst the sudden darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Feliciano! Feliciano!"

"Feli-kun!"

"Feli!"

Feliciano's eyes flew open, and he shot up from his seat, oddly expecting to wake up on his feet. He grabbed at his forehead when he wobbled and clutched onto the back of his chair for support.

"Feli-kun!" Kiku held his hands out in case he lost his footing. "We called and called your name, but you were unresponsive!"

An older man spat from the other end of the table, "He should have not been sleeping during a meeting in the first place!" The stink eyes tossed in the Italian's direction said that they agreed.

Ludwig put a hand on Feliciano's shoulder, while his other friend went toward the drink machine. "Sit down before you fall over."

Feliciano complied, and Kiku set a plastic cup of water from the fountain in front of him. "Are you ill?"

"I don't think so? I really didn't get enough sleep last night."

Ludwig settled into the adjacent chair. "You should make a sleeping schedule. It will help you keep your activities organized and develop a healthy pattern..." he trailed off when Feliciano and Kiku exchanged and look and giggled. "What? What is so funny about taking care of yourself?"

A zappy voice broke the trio apart, "Are we going to continue, or not?"

Another droned, "Mr. Vargas, your presentation is next, if you may."

Feliciano stood up, his legs quivering like a newborn foal's. " _S-si!"_ He scrambled his papers into a sloppy pile and walked to the front of the room. He flinched when the projector lights shone in his eyes, and he tripped over the cord connecting it to a wall socket. "Hello," he called out with a squeaky voice.

All the gathered people's eyes were on him. He looked at his two friends. Ludwig nodded while Kiku flashed a thumbs up. Feliciano struck a bright smile, and he brought up his presentation.

"There are a lot of little kitties out in the streets that deserve a pet on the head and a warm lap to curl up to! They have thoughts and feelings, and with our political voice, we should do something about the population of cats in our furry town!"

"Mr. Vargas," A woman started, "we have came here today in hopes of every member giving _important_ and _useful_ information of what the citizens think is the most glaring problem that needs to be taken care of..."

A man's voice came out garbled, "How many people have brought up the issue of the town's feline overpopulation?"

Feliciano fiddled with his fingers. "I talked to a guy that was sleeping in a field."

"That's it?"

He nodded and bit his lip.

Ludwig stood up. "I believe we have sufficient information for the bosses for this week. I thank everyone for cooperating. Meeting dismissed."

The room filled with a collective sigh. Most of the members tossed Feliciano a few glares as he tripped over a chair in the process of eagerly gathering his supplies. He hummed as he stuffed his papers in his shoulder bag. "Hey! We should get something to eat! I'm starving!"

Kiku was almost out the door. He spun around and quickly bowed. "I am sorry, I have to get to the bus stop as soon as possible. I will see you again at the next meeting."

Feliciano turned to Ludwig. The man nervously pulled at his shirt collar. "Erm, I was going to go home and walk my dogs right away."

"Ooh! Can I join?"

"I don't know, Feli. They can get very...hard to control around visitors."

"But you're amazing with your doggies!"

"I know, but I was _really_ looking forward to some alone time with them. I have not been able to give them the proper attention in several days with all this paper work."

"Alone time," Feliciano pouted and dropped his gaze to his paper work strewed across the conference table. "Never mind. I'll just go home." He almost added, 'To my empty house,' but stopped before he could upset other people.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

Green paint splattered onto the canvas Feliciano stood before, and the goop jumped from the sheet and flung itself back at Feliciano. He squeaked and flinched. "My trousers! Where's my apron?" He asked, even though it was too late for his slacks.

While his painting was drying, Feliciano wanted to try to make his own milkshake, something he heard one of the tourists that wander in herds on the streets chatting about, and decided to test it out. His kitchen cabinets wound up partaking in the beverage when he forgot to properly screw on the lid to the blender.

"Some pasta before bed will cheer anybody up!" He chirped, only to open his cabinets and see there were no more boxes of noodles. "No!"

"What's up with that yelling?"

Feliciano shot up from sobbing into the pantry closet to face his brother. "We're out of pasta!"

Lovino's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?!"

"I wish I was! It's too late to get some more. The stores closed at sunset!"

"It's never too late. I'm going out and getting some pasta right away!" Lovino pushed by his brother.

"Lovi, wait! You can't go outside now!"

"I have to get pasta. And go to work, but the pasta is more important."

"What about the mafia men that are going around now? They beat people up and leave them on the walkways!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Lovino snapped. "Do you want pasta or not? I'll get it to you in the morning, so do not wait for me."

"Be careful!" Feliciano called out to his brother as he threw open the side door and breezed outside into the dark night.

His stomach rumbled, but Feliciano did not feel like cooking anything else at the moment. He glanced at the clock on the stove top. It was not nine o' clock yet, but he could not resist the thought of wiggling underneath a bunch of warm covers. Sleep was a friend, and there was somebody that would be waiting for him.

 _Author's Note- Pasta = Life._


	5. Chapter 5

"You called?"

Feliciano stared up at the endless ceiling of the strange dream room. A tanned face popped into view above him, actually grinning for once.

"Luciano!" He gasped, and scrambled to his feet to give him an endearing embrace. "What's going on?" Feliciano asked when Luciano leaped back.

The look alike gave him a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"Do you not like hugs?"

"Hugs?"

"Hugs!" Feliciano chirped and approached him with his arms stretched out.

Luciano swooped down and slipped behind Feliciano, but not before hooking his leg around his.

Feliciano cried out and flailed as he fell face first onto the ground. He wreathed on the hard floor for a few moments before shakily rising to his hands and knees. He whipped his head around, tears stinging his eyes and asked, "W-why'd you do that?"

"You startled me."

"Sorry," Feliciano looked down at his hands, unsure that he should be the one apologizing. His palms had scrapes, and he turned them over experimentally, surprised, and of course hurt, from the pain.

"Are you finished?" asked Luciano. He knelt on the floor next to him. "Why are you crying? You were the one that was going to attack me."

"I was not going to attack you! Why would I do that?!"

Luciano did not reply.

"I wanted to hug you," Feliciano sniffled.

"Why?"

"Because hugs are nice and warm!"

"Do people hug a lot where you come from?"

"Yes! Family and friends hug all the time! Or at least I do..." Feliciano turned onto his back and shook his stinging hands. Luciano was in desperate need of kindness! "Weren't you _ever_ hug, Luci?"

"I...uh...you startled me," Luciano repeated. "I know what hugs are."

"Sure! How was your day?"

"H-how was my day? Why would you want to know that?"

"Because that's what friends do!" Feliciano made it sound like it was a dumb question.

Luciano's cheeks turned pink. "Really? Well, then, my day was the same as always, I suppose. Besides meeting with you." His hands fidgeted before he mustered up, "Did you have a day?"

"My day was bad!"

"Okay."

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?"

Luciano curled his nose. "Why was your day bad?"

Feliciano gave him an approving nod. He swished his hand and stretched on the ground, encouraging Luciano to sprawl out on the floor next to him as he began to blabber away.

"Who are these friend characters you keep speaking of?" Luciano's eyebrows knitted together a little while later. "You mentioned a Lutz many times and a... _Keechu?"_

Feliciano giggled, "You mean Luddy and Kiku?"

" _Si,_ those guys."

"We used to go to school together, and now, we're all coworkers for the local government! Isn't that great?" Feliciano went on before Luciano opened his mouth, "We conduct surveys and strive to improve the town in any way we can!" His look alike leaned forward with an intense focus in his eyes, and he took this as a good sign. "We hang outside of work, too! Well, we used to, but then I guess they are too busy now. They are really stepping up in the world, and whatever they are doing, I am happy for them!"

"Wonderful," Luciano murmured to himself in awe. He cleared his throat. "Tell me...what are they like?"

Feliciano pondered for a moment before a soft smile lifted his cheeks. "Ludwig is very scary at times, but he acts awkward other times. It's kind of cute! He also eats these gross sausage things called wursts, but it sounds like he calls them ' _Versts!'_ "

They shared a short bout of giggles. "Did you say there was another?"

" _Si,_ his name is Kiku! He is pretty tiny and adorable, and speaks a lot of Japanese. He tells me he prefers to sense the mood, but I never know what he means by that. He only yells at me if I hug him. Kiku has a powerful shove to him, even though he doesn't look like it."

"Do these friends live with you?"

"No. I live with my brother. Ve, Luci, do you have a brother?"

Luciano hesitated. A scowl etched onto his face. "No. No, I do not have a brother." Feliciano seemed crestfallen and coonfused at once, so he added, "I do live with two men, however."

"That's great!"

"I guess. They keep to themselves most of the time. We only come together to work. Or eat. Sometimes."

"What is your job?"

The look alike shifted his weight forward and spoke in an ominous voice, "I am an assassin."

Feliciano giggled. "Luci! No you're not!"

Luciano laughed as well.

"What's your house like? Mine is big and fancy, but it can get lonely at times with only my cat and I. Lovino either sleeps or works most of the time," Feliciano reached out and tugged at a black vine oozing out of a crack in the floor.

His copy bit his lip, watching the plant curling around Feliciano's finger, making him squeak and tug on it experimentally. "How would you like to see yourself?"

Feliciano shot up to a sitting position, easily pulling away from the stalk. "Do you have pictures?"

"No, I mean for you to physically stand in my home and look around."

"Can we do that?"

Luciano hesitated. "I'm not sure."

Feliciano looked unsure as well. "That sounds a bit dangerous."

"Oh, no! We could just...err...walk into these lights that belong to one another and see if that works. If it does, then we should return soon after. There is nothing dangerous about lights, Feliciano."

"Hm, okay, if you say so!" Feliciano rose to his feet. He eyed the blast of light glowing endlessly from the place Luciano emerged the first time they met.

"Are you ready?" Luciano was standing, too. His look alike nodded. "All right. I will walk toward your light, and you walk into mine. We should wake up then afterwards."

"I'll be back!"

"Of course," Luciano rolled his eyes faced the other light.

Feliciano gulped. He slightly trembled as he moved away from their meeting point, and glanced over his shoulder for reassurance. Luciano was closer to his own light. The look alike gave him a nod and turned to the brightness. The light became too strong as Feliciano dived further into it. He squeezed his eyes shut and stumbled forward.

Feliciano's legs lashed out and his eyes flew open to pressing darkness. The blankets covering him were stiffer than what he liked as he slowly sat up and patted his chest. "Am I in Luciano's world? That seemed a bit too easy..." As Feliciano bumped and felt around the room, something dawned on him. "This feels a lot like my room!"

The light switch was in the same spot, too. For a moment, he thought he woke up in his own bedroom, but he was ordained in a full body silk pajama set instead of being nude. Feliciano let out a soft exclamation once the lights turned on. "Everything looks weird!"

Everything was in the same place as they were in his own bedroom, but the room was much tidier, as there were no clothes strewed on the carpet. All the colors, however, were alarmingly different. "Why is my oak bed gray?!"

Feliciano strode across the room and moved a dark curtain from the window. The porch lights were shining onto the front lawn. "Wah! The grass looks blue! This place is weird!"

A couple of thumps resonated on the wall. "Shut up!"

Feliciano squeaked and dove underneath the blankets on the bed. "Luciano said he lived with two people," he bit his bottom lip. "I should get back before someone catches me." He tried getting as comfortable as possible before closing his eyes.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"About time!"

Feliciano rubbed his eyes as he stumbled out of the majority of the light on Luciano's side. The look alike was standing in the middle of the room with an excited flush on his face.

"That was weird!"

Luciano let a tick slip out. "Ve, you know what's weird? You sleep naked. That was a surprise."

"It's liberating!"

"So it is!" Luciano mused. "It was just like moving in my own body."

"You liked it?"

"The colors are so bright! I never saw grass that green. It must be spectacular in the sunlight!"

Feliciano smiled. "It is! That was a...strange experience! I may have been too loud though."

Luciano grew alarmed by this. "Did any of my housemates wake up?"

"Someone banged on the wall and told me to be quiet."

"Hmph," Luciano crossed his arms and threw a quick glance back at the light behind him.

"I would like to go back to my own bed, please!"

"Same time again tomorrow?"

" _Si!_ I'll see you-" A vine wrapped around the toe of Feliciano's boot, and when he stepped away, he wound up tripping. He caught himself on his hands and knees. "I'm okay!" He called out and shot up to make a dash for his own light before he would fall again.

Luciano chuckled at the sight. "Tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

"On the subject of the Church, do you think it is right for people to refuse to add anything to the collection box? Should they feel obligated to add something, even if they are financially struggling?" Feliciano bounced on his heels, pen in hand and waiting for the two men that he was hoping to interview to answer.

The male with his brunet hair in a pony tail shrugged. "We really don't know about the whole church thing."

The blond man that looked frighteningly like a woman glanced at his friend. "Erm, we are just tourists."

His friend nodded. "You should ask people who are familiar with the town instead."

"Totally."

Feliciano's smile faltered, but his voice remained chipper. "That's fine! I'm sure you lovely gentlemen have other things to attend to! You should try eating at one of the restaurants in the town square! The haddock is delicious! Watch out for pick pockets!" He called out as the men gave him a weird look and slinked away.

He glanced down at his notes for his next presentation. "If I did not work, then I could have spent my day talking to pretty ladies," Feliciano grumbled. The paper only contained a list of things to pick up for dinner. "Ooh! I need more tomatoes!"

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"What do you mean you do not have sufficient information?!" One of the senior conference members lashed out. "You had a week to gather it for a measly presentation!"

Feliciano shrunk from the disproving glares. "I-I got distracted! There was a lot of tourists visiting this past week! They don't know anything! Am I right, guys?"

"Take your seat, Mr. Vargas! Next!"

Feliciano sunk into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs between Ludwig and Kiku. The latter turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hang in there, Feli-kun."

"I wish it was that easy."

Ludwig heavily sighed. "We can't let this go on. You will be fired if you keep providing insufficient data for the company."

Tears pricked Feliciano's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Mr. Iambald was rather harsh just now." Kiku glanced around the preoccupied table before admitting, "The tourists have been making gathering useful information difficult,"

"Sorry does not provide us with what we need," the blond lightly countered, but then looked thoughtful. "What we need is collaboration from all our members in _some_ way. I say that if we meet outside of work, we can create a large presentation."

Kiku whispered, "Just the three of us?"

"That sounds great!" Feliciano bursted out, "Friends helping each other!"

Ludwig slapped a hand over his mouth. Some of the others looked over at them with curiosity. One of the senior members snarled, "Do any of you have something _useful_ to add to the presentation?"

"No sir," they mumbled and shrunk from the burly man's glare. The friends huddled closer, and Feliciano said in a loud whisper, "We can meet at my place! There's all kinds of snacks and lots of room to get comfortable!"

"We are doing this to work on our presentations," Ludwig put in.

"A-and there's a computer and projector screen in my office."

Kiku asked, "When will this meet up be?"

They glanced at one another.

Ludwig shrugged, "I'm available Saturday night."

"Likewise."

Feliciano giggled and kicked his legs, looking back and forth between his friends. "Do you guys want to sleep over?"

Ludwig repeated, "Feli, this will be a project for work."

Kiku put in, "If we stay longer, we can get more done."

The other man sighed, grabbing his stack of papers to straighten them out. "Very well. Feliciano, we will be at your house at five Saturday evening, and please, be prepared before we get there."

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

The flames from the fire place danced light in Feliciano's eyes as he stood up from feeding it. He peered into the mirror above the mantle and ran a hand through his hair, smiling at his appearance. There was several knocks on the front door. The noise of the doorbell rung out soon after, as if knocking did not suffice. "That must be them!" Feliciano sung, almost running into the coffee table with trays of snacks waiting to be eaten on his way to the door. He threw it open and called out a happy greeting.

" _Guten tag,_ Feliciano- _oof!_ " Ludwig gave his friend's back and awkward pat when he was brutally embraced. "I just got off the phone with Kiku. He said he apologizes for the delay, but he will be here within a half of an hour."

"We should not start until he gets here!" Feliciano closed the door behind him. He danced to the couch and motioned his company to join him. "There's some snacks here if you are hungry!"

" _Ja,_ thanks." The couch made silly noises when the other man flopped onto it. Ludwig set his brief case on the side of the sofa, and then reached over to pick at the cheese squares.

"Isn't this great? All three of us are going to have a whole night together! It'll be like the old days!" Feliciano made an odd squealing noise of delight. His friend gulped down his food and opened his mouth to remind Feliciano why he was there, but the Italian kept rambling, "Don't worry, everything is set up in the library upstairs, just for you, Ludwig! Even though you are here to work, doesn't mean we can't have fun! It's been a long time since we had anytime outside of the company to just hang out!"

"I suppose we could look at it that way."

The door bell cried out again, and Feliciano shot up from the couch. "That must be Kiku!" He skipped to the door and threw it open. He exclaimed and wrapped his arms around his friend. "Welcome, Kiku!"

Kiku was too stunned to say anything as Feliciano closed the door and towed him over to the couch. "I brought out some snacks! You can have as many as you want!"

He performed a short bow. "T-thank you, Feli-kun. That is generous of you." He greeted Ludwig and settled in the couch across from him without taking any food.

Feliciano sat back down as Ludwig clasped his hands together. "Now that we are all here, I just wanted to thank Feliciano for having us and providing these...favors at this meeting."

Kiku clapped politely. "Thank you, Feliciano-kun."

Feliciano's cheeks grew warm and he reveled in the praise.

Ludwig continued, "I reaffirm that we have all agreed to collaborate and create a joint presentation for the enterprise. I know there is a lot to be completed now that there will be three shows in one."

Kiku put in, "We each have unique skills and talents that I believe we can split the work into certain, smaller tasks."

"That is good!" Ludwig stiffly nodded, and the other man ran a hand through his dark hair, covering his embarrassment. "First, there is brainstorming possible topics, then we have to set out and interview the citizens for their opinions and suggestions on the selected subjects. Kiku, this will be your duty."

Said man nodded in agreement.

"Next, the slideshow must be created, and the gathered information will be compiled. I will be in charge of that. Finally, the presentation will need design and pictures. Feliciano, if you may."

Feliciano looked up from petting his cat that was brushing against his leg for attention. "May I what?"

Ludwig's mouth pulled down. "Take pictures."

"Of what?"

Kiku pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Have you _not_ been paying attention?!"

Feliciano shrunk back. "Ah! Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, idiot!" Ludwig barked, "Focus!"

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, yelling at my brother?!" A voice snapped from the top of the grand stair case. Lovino marched down the stairs with extra force in his steps. "All that bitching woke me up! I have nightshift, but you did not think about that, did you?" He carried on before any of them could say anything, "No, you didn't! Why are you here, anyway?!"

Feliciano waved at his brother. "We're working on a presentation for work!"

Lovino's nostrils flared as his eyes flickered from Ludwig to Kiku. "I'm fine with him, but that damned potato has to go!"

"Lovi!"

Kiku rose from his seat. "We are sorry to have awakened you, Lovino-san." He turned to his friends. "We should take this to the library. It is more sound proof."

"Good idea," Ludwig grunted, grabbing his suitcase and headed for the stairs after Kiku.

Feliciano approached his brother. "Ve, Lovi, I left out party favors, if you want anything!"

His brother huffed, "Good, yeah, yeah, food." Lovino put a hand to his stomach and sauntered over to the table with a last glare over his shoulder. He grabbed the whole tray of fruit and cheeses and escaped in the direction of the kitchen.

Feliciano smiled and sprinted up the stairs to meet up with his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

The desk chair Feliciano sat in made an alarming noise when he leaned back on it too much. He thrashed and his eyes flew open. Kiku was pointing at books on shelves above his head, and Ludwig reached up and grabbed them when he could not reach. Both of them turned around at Feliciano's squeak of fright. Ludwig frowned. "Feliciano, what are you doing falling asleep? We need to collect books on controversial subjects."

"We've been brainstorming topics for three hours now, and the skeleton of the presentation is set up. Can't we stop now? I want to go to bed!"

Kiku gave him a sympathetic look. "It is getting rather late, and we are ahead of ourselves."

Ludwig sighed and set his collected books on the computer desk. "If you both say so. We should prepare for bed now."

"Who's going to sleep with me?" Feliciano's friends seemed to choke a bit. He frowned. "I have guest rooms available two doors down, if you two would like to have privacy."

"That would be best," Ludwig muttered.

Kiku eagerly nodded. "I will see you in the morning."

Feliciano followed them out of the stuffy office. Ludwig called out, "Rest well. We have a lot of work to do after the church crowd gets out tomorrow."

"That doesn't sound fun at all," Feliciano sighed, opening his door to his bedroom. The sight of his bed filled him with the same, intense drowsiness he felt several times in the office, as if something was pulling him to sleep. He quickly peeled off his clothes before slinking beneath the blankets with a content sigh and closed his eyes.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"Don't put your hands too low!"

"So right here is a good spot?"

"The upper back is fine, too!"

"How long is this supposed to last?"

"It depends, but for now, I think that is enough," Feliciano pulled away from his look alike with a smile. "You'll be an expert at hugging in no time!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes!" Feliciano said passionately. "Hugs are wonderful things! I'm glad you didn't trip me this time!"

Luciano rubbed the back of his neck. "Like I said before, I was startled."

His look alike frowned. "You seemed bothered."

After a moment of stammering, Luciano sighed and blurted, "I want to switch bodies again."

"Is that all?" Feliciano giggled. "Why didn't you say so?"

Luciano did not seem as ticklish. "For longer this time, no in and out business."

Feliciano's expression fell into one of worry. "H-how long are you thinking of?"

"Hm, maybe until the time of our afternoon nap? What? Do you not want to do it?"

"No, no! It's fine. It's just that you did not tell me anything about those men that live in your house. One of them yelled at me last time..."

"Why don't you find out? As long as you do not do anything stupid, they won't bother you. Besides, they do not linger around too long in the house. They do their own things. Sometimes. Usually."

Feliciano nodded, assured. "If you say so, Luciano! Let's do it!"

Luciano's face lit up. "Yes! Come on."

The other man turned to watch his hurried departure in confusion. "Three o' clock, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Luciano held out both arms and stepped into Feliciano's light source.

Feliciano turned to his look alike's glow, unsure of a world that did not welcome the warmth of friendly embraces. He shook his arms and legs, swallowing his worries and pushed into the brightness.

Soft sunlight filtered into the discolored room as Feliciano peeled open his eyes. He sat up from the stiff bed and looked around. "I wonder how Luciano starts his mornings."

The obvious choice would be using the bathroom. Feliciano stared back at Luciano's face in the mirror above the sink. He grinned at the sight of a friend, but the expression on his look alike was frightening. Feliciano ducked away from the reflection, and decided to busy himself with clothes.

A chestnut colored uniform was draped over an ottoman at the foot of the bed, so Feliciano decided that Luciano was going to wear it. Something weighed down the inside pocket of the jacket, so he reached inside and groped for the object. He pulled out a glossy gold trimmed handle as he pressed the feathered cap onto his head.

"What the heck is this?" Feliciano turned the object in his hand. He flicked a switch on the side, and a sharp blade flew out. The man squeaked and backed away from the knife as it clattered onto the carpet.

" _I'm good with knives."_

"It's all right," Feliciano murmured to himself, knealing down to grasp the handle with his thumb and forefinger. "It won't eat me! At least, I hope it doesn't." He decided to leave the blade on the bedroom dresser and snatched Luciano's gloves, stuffing them into his pants pockets. "It's not cold, so I don't need these! I wonder why he wears them so casually."

Feliciano cracked open the door and looked both sides at the hallway balcony overlooking the living room below. "I don't see any men around," he murmured aloud as he descended the grand stair case. He stopped in front of the coffee table between the two couches facing each other and let out a gasp. "The fire is really red! I wonder if that means it is cooler..."

The Italian knelt down in front of the dark mantle and slowly reached a hand toward the flames. A door slammed, making him jump and rip his hand away. The change in color _certainly_ did not mean a change in temperature.

"Is the fire warm enough? I started it before I went outside."

Feliciano leaped to his feet and spun around. The man approaching him must have been one of Luciano's housemates, but his face was shadowed by a square cap. Feliciano stepped closer and bent down to get a good look at his face underneath the visor.

The man looked at him with a confused expression. "Are you hungry?"

"Ludwig?" Feliciano guessed. The stranger was the same height and build as his friend, but his eyes were an eerie violet instead of a sky blue. The man's cheek also had a long score across it. He held a basket of odd colored fruit. Feliciano tentatively reached for one. "Did you buy these?"

"No, I plucked them from the garden."

"Garden?" Feliciano echoed, turning the bronze apple in his hand. The color made it look like it was rotten. "Is it fresh?"

"Of course!"

Feliciano flinched from him. "Okay, I believe you!"

The stranger looked down at his basket. "I am going to start breakfast. Kuro already left, so it will just be us." He quickly glanced over his shoulder as he walked away, as if expecting Feliciano to say something else, but he turned back to the fire and held a hand out to it again with a dopey smile.

"What a weird guy," Feliciano remarked when he left, and turned the back of his hand to the red flames. He took a nibble from the fruit and was delighted that it still tasted like a sweet apple. He perked up and turned to the stairs. "I wonder what else is the same?"

Since the office was the closest room to the left, Feliciano tried that first. The desk was much more tidier, and the shelves surrounding the room did not have nearly as much books at his house. Upon closer inspection, the books revealed to be only works of non-fiction and manuals.

"That's boring!" Feliciano decided, checking out the other rooms on the left wing. One of the doors that was a guest room in his house was locked, and the last room was a water closet. The hallway on the other side of the stairs had what he figured was the stranger's room, Luciano's bedroom, and another locked door, which posed as a storage closet back at his house. He twisted the knob in frustration, finishing the last of the desirable parts of his fruit. "What's with all these secrets?"

Not lingering on it, Feliciano flew down the stairs towards the kitchen. He passed the large dining table and peeked around the corner. The stranger's broad back was facing him as he scraped another dark colored pancake onto a plate.

"They're brown!" Feliciano exclaimed, rushing forward, and poked the top pastry.

The man twisted to him in surprise. " _J-ja,_ they are supposed to be like that."

"Weird," Feliciano murmured. He snatched one, folded it in half, and crammed it into his mouth. The stranger's face grew shocked. "Iff gu!"

"Y-you like it?"

Feliciano enthusiastically nodded. If only he had people that lived in his house and made him breakfast! He gulped down the pancake and reached for the plate with the others on it. Even the syrup was in the same cabinet at his place. This world was not so bad!

Once both men were settled and eating, the stranger announced, "Since Kuro is not going to be with us today, I think we should lay low and see if Oliver has any small scale jobs for us."

"Oliver?" A few crumbs flew out of Feliciano's mouth. He covered it with a hand, also wondering who this Kuro was.

The man gave him another weird look. "Yes, Oliver."

Feliciano pondered if he was a friend. He took another bite out of his pancake, and his thoughts filled with how nice and warm it was. "Okay! When will we leave?"

"It's up to you."

He glanced at the clock on the stove. Three o' clock was several hours away, but Feliciano did not want to spend his first moments in this new place working. He had enough of that back home! "I rather walk around town and eat pasta."

"Wouldn't we all?" The man mumbled. Feliciano giggled, and the stranger's eyes widened. His lips twitched into a shy smile and he, too, chuckled. "You seem to be livelier than usual."

"Really?" Feliciano was unsure how Luciano interacted with his housemates, so he did not linger on the subject. "We should leave after we finish breakfast."

"You're the boss," the man agreed.

Feliciano perked up. "Am I?" The stranger glanced at him with a quirked eyebrow. "I mean, _si!_ My house, my rules!" He did not understand why Luciano was so desperate to escape this world.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up, idiot! Your friends are raiding the kitchen!"

Feliciano's eyes fluttered open to see Lovino standing over his bed. "Hello," he gulped and cleared his throat. "Is it morning?"

"Obviously! What would I be doing back from work?"

Lovino's brother shrugged and sat up. The covers fell, exposing his bare chest, and he quickly grabbed the blanket to pull it over his body. He stared at Lovino. " _Fratello?"_

"What? Are you going to do something about them? They woke me up yesterday, and I do not want them making a racket when I am trying to go to sleep!" Lovino turned around. "Goddammit, I hate nightshift."

"There is no guarantee that I will keep my...friends quiet. They are their own people, after all."

Lovino glanced at his brother and his eyes widened. "What the hell is up with that face?" He shook his head and threw open the bedroom door, muttering, "You are creeping me out. I'm going to bed."

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"Watch where you are going!"

Feliciano stumbled away from a man nearly pushing him off the town square's sidewalk. He was gawking at the pastel lavender sky above his head, overlapped by the blue trees that were able to touch it. At least the clouds were still white!

"Walk somewhere else then," the man accompanying him grumbled. "Luciano, we should head to Oliver's shop as soon as possible, before the lunch crowd comes out."

"Luciano? Oh, yes! Lead the way!" Feliciano chirped.

"Erm...if you say so."

Feliciano made sure to get a good look at the citizens. He recognized some people, albeit their hair and clothing being different in color and style, but he waved at the gentlemen and blew kisses at the ladies. The actions earned him hard glares and rude gestures on multiple occasions.

"What is wrong with everyone?" Feliciano pouted. The town square was busy, but it was strangely quiet; no music, no people stopping on the sidewalks to greet passersby. At least there was the hint of tomato sauce in the air. Now that he was out of his house, it dawned on him that the outside atmosphere was repressing.

The man stared at him, as if he were the wrong one. "This is how everyone usually is. You are acting wrongly, Luci," He pressed a large hand to the Italian's forehead. "You're not warm. Do you feel sick?"

"No," Feliciano said uncertainly.

His companion frowned and tossed a look to the side. "We're here."

Feliciano took a step back from the apartment building. Large, blue tinted plants bloomed against the wide windows that read, "The Queen's Cupcakes." The pastel pinks and blues jutted out like a sore thumb next to the neighboring shops.

The man held the door open, much to Feliciano's delight. Small tables sat to the side of a large counter with a trifold menu perched on top of the pale surface. Other than the door way on each of the walls behind the counter, the bakery was small. The man smacked a shiny bell dinger, making Feliciano jump.

"I shall be there in a jiffy!" A singsong voice drifted from the kitchen. Feliciano glanced up at the man, but he was avoiding his eye.

"Greetings, Lutz. Luciano," a dark ginger haired man grinned at them. The newcomer looked a lot like one of Kiku's friends, Arthur, but the Brit would never smile unsettlingly like _that_. He raised his thick eyebrows. "I can see Kuro is not with you two today. Are you here to pick up on your order?"

"Why else would we be here?"

The bakery man huffed, and rolled his teal eyes. "I will be back." He whisked back into the kitchen.

"Lutz?" Feliciano asked.

His companion glanced down at the sound of his name. "What is it?"

"I am just saying your name," Feliciano giggled.

Lutz's cheeks grew red as he turned to the baker reentering the room with an envelope. He handed Feliciano the folder, who uncertainly grabbed it and flipped it over. "What's this?"

"Your job. Make it clean, this time, boys. I am not mopping up any trails today...literally."

Feliciano glanced between the other men. "Trails?"

"We should be able to get it done by the time Kuro finishes job hunting," Lutz said. "We are going now, Oliver."

"I will be waiting!"

Feliciano grimaced. He hoped that the job did not entail in putting a power point together for ungrateful coworkers. He peeked at Lutz who was casting suspicious glances at the civilians. The man was remarkably alike Ludwig, but the way he acted told him otherwise. Ludwig gardening and wearing an apron while flipping pancakes was hard to imagine, but it was a nice thought, too. Feliciano was worried how Kiku would be like.

Lutz guided him into an alleyway behind a shabby apartment complex. "We should read the letter now."

"In here?" Feliciano asked, brandishing the envelope. He peeled it open and slid some papers out. The words were confusing as the men scanned them. Target? Most frequented place? There was even a picture of a young man attached.

"The restaurant is right down the street. The target should be there in thirty minutes," Lutz reached into his jacket pocket dangling off his shoulders and pulled out a lighter. He held it under the papers. Red flames jumped onto the envelope and rapidly consumed the sheets. Feliciano yelped, and dropped the papers onto the asphalt. What was that about?! He was about to ask, but Lutz started to stride away. Feliciano gave the burning papers a sad look, and hurried after his company, who stopped to walk almost astride him like a guard.

Once they entered the said restaurant, the hostess sighed, looking up from her notebook. "There is a large reservation coming in a half of hour. We will not have room."

"Can you not manage two more people?" Lutz seethed. Feliciano gawked at him.

She sighed. "I guess so. This way."

Once the men were seated, a busser slapped menus on the table and poured the glasses full of iceless water without a word. Feliciano shrunk in his seat. "That hostess was so rude!"

"She does not get paid to be nice," Lutz glanced at his menu, but did not look interested.

Feliciano stared at him in shock. How different things worked! It was starting to be understandable why Luciano acted cold at times. Even so, he started to get homesick. The colors were not right, and were beginning to make his head spin. The people brushed him off without a second glance, and apparently the restaurant's only job was to feed people and not make them feel welcome. He wished had a forewarning before he came. Perhaps he would have not entered the strange world at all if he did. Either way, he hoped Luciano was enjoying his world.

"There he is," Lutz hissed behind his menu. Feliciano turned in his chair to look behind him. "Do not look!" He snapped to facing his companion. "Once he leaves, so should we, but he will be here for a while, so...l-let's try to relax."

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

Feliciano nervously glanced at the clock on the wall. Three o' clock was less than an hour away, and they were still sitting in the restaurant. The waitresses gave them stink eyes in their side vision for lingering so long. Their supposed 'target' was taking a long time dine, but he did not want to intrude on someone's lunch.

Lutz's fingers drummed impatiently on the table. His eyes flickered behind Feliciano and he groaned, "Finally. Let's get this done."

Feliciano looked around before rising to his feet uncertainly. His company breezed out of the restaurant, keeping a solid stare on the dark haired man being flanked by two others, similar how Lutz hovered to him closely, as they strode down the street. He guessed that man was the target. He wondered what questions they will ask the guy, or why Lutz solely focused on him.

"This way," Lutz slid between two shops and broke into a sprint. Feliciano exclaimed in surprise and unwillingly gave chase. Running was not on the expectations list!

The slender alleyway wrapped around the buildings and came out on the other end. The small group was just about to step into view. Lutz took a sharp inhale, and pulled out a pistol from his jeans that Feliciano had no idea was there. The thick barrel fired two suppressed shots, and he screamed, skittering to a stop when one of them collapsed onto the cement.

The other guard's head snapped toward them, and he reached for his own weapon, pushing the young man to the side with his free arm. Lutz, however, was faster, and his silent shots brought the guard to the ground. The stranger looked horrified at the fallen bodies of his protectors. He let out a screech when the larger man slammed into him.

Lutz delivered one punch to the man's head, knocking him out cold against the concrete...or at least Feliciano hoped he was sleeping. He stared at the guards bleeding on the ground. His companion slung the young man over his shoulder like he weighed nothing and walked over to him with a hint of smugness in his strut.

"Well, Luciano? What do you think about that one?"

Feliciano gaped. "I-I'm not...why..."

Lutz's proud expression fell into one of hurt. He cleared his throat and pushed by him. "It was too easy anyway. We should get him back to Oliver's place before law enforcement shows up." He paused and glanced behind at the terrorized Italian rooted in his spot. "Let's not linger. I do not want to stare at dead bodies more than the next person."

Feliciano spun away from the fallen guards. He _had_ to get home. He was never going to come back. He could not believe Luciano was associated with this kind of work. All that joking about being an assassin was true, and Feliciano was a fool for believing otherwise. How was he going to face his friend, seeing what he saw?

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

Lutz kept glancing down at Feliciano as they quickly traveled back to his house. Was he not pleased at how well the job went today? It was not everyday that they were able to simply turn in their work and get out of of Oliver's creepy basement with little to no issues or comments. The Italian had said the musty air was getting to him, but now outside, he was still reclusive.

Feliciano clutched onto his jacket, as if he were cold. When Lutz asked him if he felt up to par, he simply replied, "I want to go home."

"You are not wearing your gloves," the man murmured, and reached for his fingers. "Are your hands cold?"

Feliciano yanked away from him with a painful flinch. "Don't touch me!"

Lutz could not disguise the distraught on his face, but he did not say anything else. It was a grievous and quiet walk to the mansion.

"I am going to bed."

"It's not even three in the afternoon," Lutz scoffed.

"I..." Feliciano did not know what else to say, especially when he did not want to say anything else. As he abandonned a frazzled Lutz downstairs, he slipped inside Luciano's bedroom, and realized he was shaking too much to be able to fall asleep easily. He stumbled into the bathroom and clattered around the medication cabinet. The spicket water was not the best as he gulped down sleep aid pills, but he knew he would not have to deal with it anymore soon.

Feliciano buried himself into the silky bed covers and curled into a tight ball. He allured sleep with a pleading chant, "I want to go home. I want to go home."

* * *

 _A.N.- Lutz uses body slam! It's super effective!_


	9. Chapter 9

Feliciano stumbled out of the light. The endless room had large cracks running up its walls while the slender vines grew more thick as they curled from the ground. He tripped over a stalk stretching out and fell with a high cry. It wound around his ankle, but he ripped away from it with surprising force, scrambling to his feet.

Luciano soon emerged from his source. A genuine smile reached his ears as he approached Feliciano. "Long time no see."

Feliciano grinded to a halt, and his gaze dropped to his feet. Without meeting his friend's gaze, he quickly announced, "I'm going home."

"So will I," Luciano said. "Will I see you tonight?"

"No," Feliciano shook his head, gripping his jacket closer as he felt an unpleasant throbbing behind his eyes, like he was about to cry in the dream plane.

"Do you have plans with your companions?" His look alike asked. "They were working on this _huge_ power point back at your place. It looked very well done, I dare say. It looked time consuming, though-"

"No, I mean I am going home, and..." Feliciano gulped. "I'm staying there."

Luciano's mouth gaped open. _Ccccrrrhhh._ Both their heads snapped in the direction of the crumbling noise. A large crack danced along the wall from Feliciano's light source, and Luciano turned back around with a terrified and angry look. "Why would you say something so blasphemous? Just earlier we were chatting merrily! You wanted someone to talk to, right? Here I am."

Tears ran down Feliciano's cheeks. "Those people are awful! That Lutz man unrelentlessly murdered two people and handed the target guy to that baker!"

Luciano uneasily laughed, "I have trained him well, _si?_ "

Feliciano shook his head and pushed by him. "I am not going back there."

The other man grabbed his elbow. "You don't have to! It's fine! It's a bit overwhelming compared to what you're used to, I understand! We can simply talk like we did before."

His look alike sobbed and ripped free, "I said _no!_ " The large crack shot into multiple streams, and a section of the wall crumbled. Luciano stared at it in alarm. "You act like murdering other people is a normal part of your day!"

"Feliciano, people kill others in your world, too!" Luciano snapped. "I saw it on the news! Saying otherwise is hypocritical!"

"Leave me alone!" Feliciano wailed and made a dash for his light.

Something whisked by his ear and he flinched, faltering to one side. A switch blade stuck out of the floor a few feet from him. Feliciano gasped and recoiled from it. "Why...why is that..."

Luciano shouted, "Stop running!"

Feliciano's head whipped from the knife to Luciano stomping after him with a frightening snarl on his face. "Wh-wh-"

His look alike mockingly blubbered, "Wah! Wah! Wah! It's a _fucking_ knife, Feliciano! If I did not know any better, I would say you are scared by your own shadow! You probably are!" He swooped down and ripped Feliciano off the ground.

"What's wrong with you?! You're acting scary!" Feliciano cried, flailing his arms in a pathetic attempt to wiggle out of his copy's frightening grip. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Luciano's eyes flashed with delight. "Why would I willingly give up what has been given to me on a silver platter?" His hold on Feliciano's shoulders tightened despite his arms shaking from the excertion, and earned a squeak of fright. "The songs! The art! _The color!_ I can finally have everything I have spent countless sleepless nights torturing myself by imagining a world with everything you have right in front of you without you appreciating it!"

Feliciano blubbered, flinching from the spittle flying out of his look alike's mouth. "I-I'm sorry! D-don't h-hurt me!"

Luciano pulled him centimeters to his face. "You do not know what hurt is. You have no idea what true evil is, how rude people can be without a reason, and you are about to learn." He shoved Feliciano away, who flew back with a yell and harshly smacked the rough floor. The copy plucked the knife from the ground and slid it into his inner breast pocket. He held his arms from his sides. "I'm sure you will better _something_ there, won't you?"

"You're signing my death certificate!" Feliciano wailed. Another crater on the wall leaped out in front of him. The floor caved, and he scrambled backward toward his look alike's light source.

"Stop whining. Make some friends. Show them kindness, like you have done to me. Then try telling me otherwise."

"No!" Feliciano lunged forward. The floor broke underneath him, and both of them gasped. Feliciano's arm and leg that dangled into the void flailed as he scrabbled for solid ground. He rolled away from the crumbling floor, closer to Luciano's light.

Luciano turned away, and Feliciano caught him swipe a hand over his eyes. "Yes, Feliciano." The walls fell apart, sending large clouds into the air. "Do not make me regret my decisions."

The sight of Luciano disappeared with the thick billows of dust. The ground threatened to give away under Feliciano. He scrambled to his feet, backing up uncertainly. The dust invaded his lungs, and even in the dream world, it suffocated him. With the room he felt most happiest in falling to crumbs and the heavy debris permeating the leftovers, Feliciano turned to Luciano's light in an effort to save himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Feliciano returned to the conscious world with a startled gasp. His eyes darted around the odd colored room, but it felt unwelcoming at that point. He let out a whimper and drew the blanket up to his face. "W-why would Luciano...?" Saying the name scored him with a great pain. "He was so mean and s-scary!"

After a few moments of sobbing while curled up underneath the bed covers, a flurry of knocks on the door made Feliciano thrash and tumble off the bed with a loud yelp. He scrambled out of the tangle of blankets to his feet. The rapping on the door sounded again, and he stared at it in fright.

"Luciano? Are you awake?"

" _S-si,"_ Feliciano squeaked. It sounded like Lutz's voice. "I mean, yes! D-don't come in!"

"If that is what you want." There was a moment of silence before the man quickly sputtered out, "Feel better soon. I'll be out in the garden if you need me."

"Wait!"

There was a moment of silence on the other side.

"You won't hurt me, will you Lutz?"

"Of course not!" The voice spat.

His heavy footsteps faded away, leaving Feliciano to try to get his breath back. He hobbled into the bathroom, his throat feeling thick, and turned on the spicket water. Feliciano scrubbed at his face and glanced into the mirror. He quickly looked away from Luciano's eyes. How could his look alike be able to stare back at _his_ own face, knowing that he hurt Feliciano?

"You said we were friends," Feliciano whispered to the reflection, daring to peek up at its violet gaze. "I thought that was what you wanted. You didn't have to do this. What if your friends find me out? Oh, Luci, what am I going to do? If you wanted to be in my world, I'm sure we could have worked out something! You didn't have to do this!"

His eyes stung as he stared into the mirror, as if they have not experienced tears in a long time. Feliciano bent over the sink, sobbing pathetically. "Please don't hurt my friends. My cat, too! It needs food at least twice a day, a-and it will bite your fingers if you forget...oh, who am I kidding? I'm just talking to a mirror." With a scathing realization, he murmured, "I am Luciano now."

A vibration ran through the floor when the front door was slammed closed. Feliciano jumped away from the sink, tossing panicked glances around the bathroom. "If that Lutz man went outside, then who's in the house?"

The bedroom door squeaked too loudly when Feliciano peeked out of it. He could not see anyone in the living room below or on the balcony overlooking it, so he called out, "Hello?" Nobody replied, so he unwillingly crept to the stairs with heavy legs.

There was no other sounds than the fireplace crackling and Feliciano pattering across the living room. He leaped back when a cabinet door thumped shut in the kitchen. The stranger muttered lowly to himself as Feliciano drew closer to the doorway.

A smaller man flew across the kitchen and dove into the refrigerator. The stranger's rear end stuck out of the fridge as he pawed through the contents, and Feliciano felt a bit violated. He foolishly blurted, "What are you doing?"

The man snapped up, and whisked around to face the speaker. His pale hands gripped a ceramic boil covered with a material that looked like off colored aluminum foil as his dark red eyes pierced Feliciano. "Eating pasta again, for the forth night in a row?" He snorted, "I have to do some shopping. There is only so many noodles one can stomach."

"Ve, sorry, Kiku." Feliciano lightly offered, "I can make something for dinner."

"I can feed myself," the stranger that resembled his friend growled, and stood on his toes to place the bowl in the microwave above the stove.

"Wait!" Feliciano shot forward and reached for the dish. "You can't cook aluminum foil!" He plucked the sheet away from the cold bowl and tossed it in the garbage can.

"Really?" The other man punched in a set time in the key pad as if it done him wrong. "That's unfortunate."

Feliciano wondered if this stranger willingly killed other people, too. He looked like calm, soft spoken Kiku, but the Italian learned his lesson of judging these non-ficitious books by their covers in this strange world. "S-so what did you do today?"

"Minded my own business? What do you want me to say?"

Feliciano shrunk from his company. "Sorry for asking," He mumbled, and eyed the stranger's back when he did not get a reply. Small and quick to anger, he made a mental note. "Kiku-"

The man slammed a fist on the counter. "Enough of the nicknames! My name is Kuro! _Kuro!_ " He ripped open the microwave's door. "'Little guy' made sense, but now...what was it? Keechu?"

"Kiku?" Feliciano squeaked from the sudden furiousity. How he missed his friend! "I'm sorry-"

"If you are _truly_ sorry, then stop saying it!"

"Sorry-"

"Stop apologizing!"

"Next you'll be telling me to stop talking!"

"Maybe you should," Kuro snarled, ripping his bowl from the counter and sauntering to the dining table.

"You're not a nice person!"

Kuro tipped his head, and sincerely asked, "Are you going to cry about it?"

"N-no." Feliciano sniffled. "Maybe."

The other man turned sharply to face him. "Why are you not acting normal? You are not speaking as you do, and the Luciano-san I know _never_ has that kind of expression."

"D-does he? I mean..." Feliciano took a step back. Kuro's eyes narrowed further. "Um...that rigatoni smells yummy."

Kuro delivered a sudden, powerful shove to Feliciano's chest, who cried out and stumbled into a counter. His upper lip was curled, but he looked afraid, as if he were the one that was pushed. "Are you sick?!"

Feliciano rubbed his back where the counter jabbed him. "You're scary!"

The other man reached for something attached to his side, and suddenly a shiny blade sung as it cut the air. Feliciano jerked away with a high cry just in time to avoid becoming lacerated. He stumbled away from Kuro, his legs wobbling at the sight of the katana embedded into the wooden surface. Apparently these people carry dangerous and scary weapons around like someone would do a purse!

Kuro's nose crinkled in a snarl as he plucked the blade from the counter. "You are not Luciano-san."

Feliciano's eyes widened. "Don't hurt me!" He squeaked and dashed out of the kitchen. The blade whistled again, landing on one of the dining chairs. Feliciano dashed away at full speed, nearly knocking himself into the doorway as he zipped into the living room.

"Fight me! Prove that you are not an imposter!" Kuro called out as Feliciano scrambled up the stairs. "And a poor one at best!"

He looked over his shoulder when he made it to the first landing. "I don't want to!"

Kuro placed his foot on the first step, and whipped the sword out to one side. "Then you must die."

"I don't want to do that either!" Feliciano galloped up the rest of the stairs and down the hallway past Luciano's bedroom. He skittered to a stop, jostling the closest door knob, and broke into heavy sobs at the dead end of the corridor when he realized it was locked. Kuro turned from the steps and marched toward him.

Feliciano did not know what else to do besides leap over the balcony railing. Summoning any chance of escaping the man, he threw a leg over the beam. Kuro's blade nearly nicked the brown jacket he was wearing as he pushed off the rails. His arms flailed as he plunged down, hurting his rear and heels when he flopped onto one of the couches below. The other man leaned over the balcony and sighed at the sight of Feliciano sprawled face up on the couch and gasping from the impact.

Kuro flicked his katana and clicked his tongue in distaste, not making a rush back to the stairs. Feliciano tumbled off the sofa and scurried away into a nearby hallway below the second floor that should lead to outside. His boots hit the tiled floor in an unsteady rhythm as he neared one of the rear exits opening to the back lawn.

The double doors were heavy as Feliciano pressed against them, creaking open to expose a hodgepodge of trees and shrubs covering any open ground. "Where's the back yard?!" He cried, tossing a frightened glance over his shoulder. Kuro emerged from the corner, still not hurrying to catch him.

Choosing to deal with exotic plants than a sharp blade, Feliciano plunged into the thick foliage. His footsteps and breaths were heavy as he let blubbered incoherently. He stumbled and tripped several times, growing more terrified with each passing tree. It was too easy to imagine Kuro following right behind, or springing from a trunk, arm raised, ready to deliver a deadly blow.

Feliciano slammed into a body, and multiple objects bounced onto the spongy ground from the rough collision. His arms flew up to cover his head, despite the action being useless against a sword. "I don't want to die in this world!"

"What are you doing?" Lutz frowned at his fruit that fell to the ground. "Those apples were for you. I thought they would make you feel better if you have something in your stomach."

"Lutz!" Feliciano threw himself into the man, much to his shock. "That small man is chasing me with a big scary sword! He said he is going to kill me! Please don't let him! I'll do anything!"

"Small man? Do you mean Kuro?" Lutz adjusted his grip on the basket of fruit to place a hand on Feliciano's back. "Why would he be trying to kill you? Did you piss him off again? I thought we had an agreement."

A sharp knife flew centimeters over the hat on Feliciano's head, and embedded into a tree nearby. Lutz jumped back, the basket spilling over the ground as he dropped it to whip out his pistol from his belt. He positioned himself in front of Feliciano and pointed the gun in the direction the blade originated.

Steps clamored closer, snapping twigs along the way. The Italian whimpered and cowered behind the man's broad back. At least Lutz did not make an attempt on his life! Kuro slipped from the trees, pausing to pick a burr off his black jacket. He stiffened, and slowly raised his head to stare down the barrel of Lutz's gun. His momentarily shocked expression fell into a scowl.

"That is not Luciano-san."

"Of course it is!" Lutz snapped. "Why are you acting crazy?!"

"I am not the crazy one!" Kuro retorted, jabbing a finger in Feliciano's direction. "Luciano-san would be using my own blade to mince my body if I chased him around the house, not sobbing like a _child_ that scraped his knee!"

Lutz glanced over his shoulder. Feliciano shrunk under the gaze and heaved with sobs. "P-please don't kill me! I'm still a virgin!"

The men exchanged a bewildered look. Kuro took a menacing step toward him, raising his sword over his head.

"W-wait!" Lutz held his hands out. "Even if this is not Luciano, he seems harmless. It would be pitiful to kill him."

"This is enough!" Kuro barked. "I am finished with this foolish game, Luciano-san!"

"I'm not Luciano! My name is Feliciano!"

"Feel a what?" Lutz scoffed, turning away from Kuro.

"Why do you look like Luciano-san?" Kuro snarled, "Where is he?"

Feliciano flinched, raising his arms to his face. "I don't know! I think I'm in his body. He wanted to switch places, but he was really mean and the place we were in was destroyed, and I was forced to come back-"

"What-what-what?" Kuro groaned, lowering his weapon. "Stop speaking so quickly!"

Lutz slipped his gun back into its holster. "So you're not Luciano?"

"N-no?" Feliciano said uncertainly. He rubbed his eyes and loudly sniffled, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm _never_ going to be who I was before now t-that-"

Kuro held up a hand. "Ugh, do not cry. It is annoying already, and you only started doing it less than ten minutes ago."

"I think we should head inside," Lutz suggested. "We may have stumbled across something much more complicated than an imposter."


	11. Chapter 11

Lovino walked into the house to his brother's giggles drifting from the kitchen. Thinking he was up to no good again, Lovino crept pass the dining table and peered into the room. Feliciano's rump swayed side to side as he leaned over the counter, arms wrapped around something.

"What are you up to now?"

His sibling spun around with a surprised expression. His hands were embracing the small boom box sitting on the counter. He nervously fiddled with a button, and the low music cut off. "Hello, _mio fratello."_

"Don't hello brother me! What the hell are you doing, acting so freaky with that stereo?"

An uneasy smile. "It's wonderful isn't it? I was just listening to this most beautiful melody, though the lyrics were questionable..."

Lovino's eyebrows mashed together as he turned to the refrigerator. "Right. You do that. I'm going to get some leftover lasagna and go to bed."

"So soon?" His brother padded over to him and rested his hands on his shoulders. Lovino's arms broke out in goose bumps. "Don't you want to have fun and 'hang out' with me?"

Lovino shrugged him off harshly, and marched over to the table with a cold plate. "I'll consider it if you stop acting like a dork!"

"Of course," his brother giggled, turning back to the radio. "Is it...acceptable for me to listen to this?"

"It's there for a reason. Just keep it down, will you? I'm going to bed soon and I don't want to wake up to you singing _Dancing Queen_ again."

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"Take a seat," Kuro jabbed a finger at the couch across from himself.

Feliciano fell into the leather cushions obediently. "Thank you for not killing me!"

"I am still considering it!" He snapped. "Now, tell us everything. Who are you? Why do you look like Luciano-san?"

"Where _is_ Luciano?" Lutz asked, not sitting down.

"My name is Feliciano! I like pasta and taking naps!"

The housemates gave each other a strained look.

"As for Luciano..." Feliciano dropped his eyes to his lap. "He is in Italy."

"This is Italy," Kuro growled. "Is he somewhere in the country?"

"Not here! He is in my Italy, in my body!"

" _Your_ body?" Lutz echoed.

Feliciano nodded. "He took it, and forced me to stay in this world! I had no choice, the gray room was starting to collapse, and my light was too far away, so I couldn't run. He would not let me go back-"

"There you go again," Kuro smacked his knees in exasperation. "What is all this talk about different worlds?"

"I can't tell you everything for certain, but I met Luciano in a dream. I just wanted to be his friend, but he became scary when I wanted to go back to my own body! We switched places, you see? It was supposed to be a quick jump, but he did not want to go back to this world."

"This world?" Lutz asked, "Are you an alien?"

"No! I hope not," Feliciano grimaced, and wiggled from their stares. "I never really questioned it. I was happy to have a new friend. I thought he was a figment of a dream, but then I learned he lived in this world of alternate color."

"You came from another world," Kuro's eyebrows knitted together. "And then you decided to go into Luciano-san's body while he went into yours?"

"Is this the first time you two switched places?" Lutz inquired. "I do not understand why Luci would want to do that."

"No," Feliciano admitted. "I was curious of where Luciano came from, but after I saw...after Lutz killed those two men I wanted to go home. I still want to go home. This place is too scary! You guys tried to kill me!"

"Stop that wailing!" Kuro flew up to his feet. "Shut up!"

"Are you talking about just earlier today? I did not try to kill you," Lutz huffed, crossing his arms and trying to talk over the noise. "I was simply doing my job. I was worried why Luciano was acting so differently, but now I think I know."

Kuro hollered, "I _will_ kill you if you carry on that awful noise!"

Feliciano wiped at his eyes and tried to suppress a sob racking his chest.

"Enough, Kuro," Lutz held up a hand at him. "There is no need to frighten the man further."

"He is annoying me."

"Then the sooner we get rid of him, the better."

"We can do that by killing him." Kuro put a hand on his katana's handle.

The statement made Feliciano wail. "I don't want to die!"

Kuro smacked him on the head.

Lutz lunged forward and swatted him away. "If all this bullshit about Luciano being in this Whatever-ciano's body is true, destroying Luciano's body will destroy any thought of getting him back."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Kuro sneered at his companion. "Do you even know where to start?"

Lutz hesitated, glancing down at Feliciano fixing the hat on top his head from the force of Kuro's blow with a quivering sob. "No, but Oliver might know. I don't know if you remember, but he works with that magic stuff, right?"

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"Oliver is scary. His smile is scary. His basement is scary. This whole place is scary."

Kuro clenched the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning bone white from the grip. Feliciano kept wiggling around in the passenger's seat, bubbling nonsense. Lutz was confined to the back seat. The car whipped to one side, and Feliciano smacked against the door. "Sit straight!" Kuro snapped. He squeezed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "We are here."

Feliciano unwillingly climbed out of the vehicle and onto the sidewalk. Kuro almost smacked him with the bakery's door when he yanked it open, and did not spare an apologetic glance. Lutz tapped the bell on the counter.

"I must have forgotten to lock the door," Oliver's voice drifted from the kitchen. "The bakery is closed for the night!"

"We need to talk," Kuro called out.

Oliver's freckled face popped out of the doorway. He raised a hand to stick a finger covered in light icing in his mouth as his teal eyes widened. "You are back? Three of you this time." A smile snuck on him, and he loudly removed his finger from his mouth to coo, "Hello, Kuro."

Said man turned away with a hand hovering over his eyes. "Ugh."

Lutz sighed, "Are you available at the moment?"

Oliver pouted. "Hm, no." He instantly cheered up, and snatched something behind the wall. "But I baked cupcakes!" Setting a silver tray full of dark pastries on the counter, he said to Kuro in a singsong voice, "They are purple velvet, your favorite!"

"Could you not do that?" Kuro asked, not turning toward him.

"Do what?" Oliver batted his eyes innocently. With no reply, he shrugged and whisked back to the kitchen.

Lutz chuckled, making the blush on Kuro's cheeks deepen. Feliciano looked from the interesting scene to the cupcakes. His stomach gurgled, and he pressed a hand to it instinctively.

Kuro hissed, "Keep laughing, and I will cut your tongue out."

"If you say so, little guy."

He stomped a foot on the ground. "Not you, too!"

"At least the food smells good!"

Lutz and Kuro gasped simultaneously. "Luci- dammit, Feliciano, no!" The former shot forward and smacked the treat Feliciano raised to his face. The cupcake fell to the ground, landing with a soft _plop._

Feliciano gawked at the pastry for a moment before sobbing, "Why'd you do that? The cupcake did not do anything to you!"

"Did you give Oliver-san a delivery today?"

Lutz nodded, and Feliciano whined, "I was hungry!"

"Too bad! Do not eat those things!" Kuro jabbed a finger at the tray. "At least not this batch."

"Oh, they're not free?"

Lutz sighed, "Perhaps you will benefit from not knowing."

Feliciano frowned, giving the destroyed cupcake on the ground another sympathetic look.

"Kitchen's clean!" Oliver breezed into the dining room. He paused and followed Feliciano's line of sight. "I just swept this floor." A haze of red seized his cheeks, and he threw his fists to his sides in a furious gesture. "You three have no respect for other people and their hard work!"

"We are not here to be lectured," Lutz retorted, grabbing Feliciano's jacket collar to make him face Oliver, who looked taken back from the interaction. "We have more dire things to worry about."

Oliver stuck out his tongue before straightening up. "What? Is something wrong with Luciano?"

"That is something we don't know, but the question is what is wrong with what he left behind."

Kuro gestured to Feliciano. "He keeps emitting these awful sounds and cries way too much."

Oliver suggested, "Perhaps you should see a medical examiner for sudden changes in mood."

"Feliciano-san here keeps blubbering about worlds, dream voids, and colors," Kuro retorted. "Doctors will not help us."

"Did you say Feliciano?" Oliver gasped. He rushed over to Feliciano and grabbed his arms so he could stare into his eyes. The Italian squeaked and tried to wiggle out of his clutches. "I see it now! Your eyes shine with a different light I could never forget! You are from that alternate color universe!"

Lutz smacked a palm to his own face. "Not you, too!"

"So can you help us get rid of him?" Kuro asked. "You like playing with all those supernatural things. Will you be able to send him back and get Luciano-san into his own body?"

"Why would I do that?" Oliver slapped a hand to his chest. He turned to Feliciano and pinched his chin. "Having one of the counterparts in our presence will be delightful!"

Feliciano opened his mouth to let out a cry of fright, obviously not delighted. Kuro's hands clenched into fists. "That right there! That is why we need to get rid of him!"

"Feliciano, did you and Luciano willingly switch places, or did he force you into his light?"

"You know about the lights and stuff?" Feliciano shakily asked. "Luci and I jumped into each other's bodies before out of curiosity, but he wouldn't let me go back to my own place!"

Oliver patted his head, much to Feliciano's small squeaks of dissent. "You poor thing. He is just frightened. Being deposited in a whole other universe is not the most pleasant experiences."

Lutz quirked a brow. "And you would know?"

The baker pulled a wicked grin. "Why, yes, of course! It's like Kuro said, I fancy the supernatural."

"Spooky," Feliciano whimpered, trying to pull away once more.

"It all started when I stumbled across all this talk about parallel universes in some of my tomes! There are so many different planes of existence, and to make it uncomplicated, the one where Feliciano originated from is accessible through the dream plane. Each person has a different place for their mind, and only the parallel people are able to switch places."

Kuro sighed from the dumb looks his housemates exchanged. "We should sit down."

"Good idea!" Oliver's legs shook excitedly. He towed Feliciano over to the closest table, and flopped down in one of the plastic chairs. "So anyhow, there needs to be cooperation of both sides. That is how, after many weeks of hopelessly waiting for some obscure chance of my counterpart discovering our plane, I stumbled across this alternate world." He cupped his cheeks, losing himself in bitter sweet memories. "Arthur was the one that came to me. It seems just like yesterday that he said his first words to me; 'Where the heck-' omitting foul language- 'am I?'"

"How does this relate to getting Luciano back?" Lutz grunted, and shifted in the small chair uncomfortably.

Oliver picked up his head from gazing at the table. "Oh, pardon me. As I said, the connection must be made by both sides. If one of the people die, or the dream becomes forgotten, corrupted, or even destroyed, the other will be able to go back, but there would not be anything there- just an empty void. It seems that Luciano severed the connection while in Feliciano's body."

"So?" Kuro swished a hand.

"I am afraid that Feliciano is unable to return to his world unless Luciano comes back."


	12. Chapter 12

"No!" Feliciano leaped out of his seat. "I can't stay here! This world is a nightmare!"

"Excuse you," Lutz crossed his arms. "It's _our_ world."

"Look how weird you guys are!"

Kuro gave his housemate a blank look. "According to Feliciano-san, we are the weird ones."

Oliver snickered. "I think it is more understandable if you ever experience his world through your own eyes, or shall I say the eyes of your counterpart?"

"What is all this hype of the other world?" Lutz asked, "What is so amazing about it that made Luciano leave us?"

"What is not amazing?" Oliver sighed dreamily. "There is free art! There is no fear to laugh and show happiness! Not to mention the grass!"

"Grass?" Lutz echoed.

"It's green!" Feliciano chirped, but then frowned. "I made myself sad."

Oliver rubbed his back, coaxing him to take a seat again. "One of the most luscious greens I have ever seen. You would never find a vibrant color like that here."

"That's not true," Feliciano piped up. "Many people looked drained and duller than usual, but you and your bakery have bright looks unlike the others!"

"Aren't you sweet?" He turned to Kuro and Lutz. "It remains a mystery why you two want him gone so hastily."

"The crying," Kuro simply said.

Oliver ignored him to face Feliciano. "You are one of the few people brave enough to compliment someone. It is dreadful to say that my appearance made me a victim of harassment in my youth."

"That's awful!"

"It was, but you know what? All those silly children are bums at the moment." Oliver glanced to the table's other occupants. "Most of them, at least."

Feliciano giggled. "I thought you were kind of scary at first, Ollie! I didn't know you were in my world!"

"They say you learn something new everyday!"

"I have learned that you two can jabber all day if given the chance," Kuro hissed, reminding them of his presence. "Since you liked that world so much, why did you not stay in it?"

"That is harsh!" Oliver chided. He rose to his feet and walked to the main counter in a great huff. "Arthur and I had an altercation about the switching process. He said if I wanted his body so bad, then I had to fight for it."

"Did you?" Feliciano's eyes jumped from the baker's face to the dark cupcakes he set on the table. The other two men leaned back on their chairs, giving the treats distasteful glares.

"Yes, and I lost. However," Oliver's nose crinkled as his grin died. "I am not ashamed. Arthur won fairly, and I am glad I even had the opportunity to lay eyes on a place like that!" He grabbed a cupcake and peeled off the wrapper. "Talking about it is rather upsetting, and I could only know how much pain it brings to you, now that you know you cannot return to it."

Feliciano slumped in his chair. "What am I going to do?"

Kuro shot up. "Since Luciano-san is not going to come back, then you will simply need to take his place."

"No!" Feliciano cried out. "I can never be someone I am not! I don't belong here!"

"Then you better learn how!" Kuro seethed, "Rather than bawl your eyes out all day about something you cannot change, be useful!"

"Luciano left for a reason," Lutz sighed, unwillingly coming to terms with the lost. "He will not want to come back. Like Kuro said, crying will not get anything done. The world is still turning."

Oliver feverishly nodded, gulping down his pastry with a little giggle. "It will be splendid for little Feliciano to show the ways of his world to the people who need it!"

Lutz put in, "He will need to be integrated as a normal human of society first."

"None of that crying either," said Kuro.

"I think if we could keep the friendly aspect, but train him in weaponry, our lives will be a little easier."

"W-what?" Feliciano quietly gasped. "Hey, you guys!"

" _Hai,_ he will need to learn not to scream at the sight of a blade," Kuro put his fingers to his mouth thoughtfully.

Feliciano slammed his hands on the table and wailed, "Why are you talking about me as if I am not right here?!" The two men jumped back. Oliver nearly dropped the cupcake he held up to his face. "I don't want to change anything I am just to fit in!"

"Feliciano, this is important," Oliver patted one of his hands. "Perhaps not a complete personality change, but it will be best if everyone else around you keeps thinking you are Luciano. Dream worlds leading to alternate universes? Someone will cut your tongue out for talking like a mad man."

"N-no!"

"Yes, my dear Feli," Oliver sounded like he was becoming irritated. "This world is fragile. If you want to be yourself, it will have to be a little at a time. Let people get used to things like smiles and unmasked tears of sadness. It will make their lives and yours from here on out much better." Feliciano did not say anything; he gazed down at his hands with watery eyes. Oliver picked up a new cupcake from the tray and held it up. "Eat something. I'm sure with the whole worldly switching occurrence, you did not find the time to put something in your tummy."

"W-wait, Oliver," Lutz started.

The fresh scent made Feliciano's stomach gurgle, and he plucked the treat from Oliver's hands. Lutz and Kuro stared at him in horror as he nibbled at the strangely colored pastry before exclaiming in surprise. "It tastes good!"

"Of course it does!" Oliver chuckled, and murmured in a lower voice, "They are my cupcakes, after all."

"N-no...you shouldn't..." Lutz held a hand out toward Feliciano, but the Italian pulled away and chomped on the treat more gluttonously.

"Let him eat it," Kuro sighed, looking away from the sight. "Half of it is already in his stomach."

Feliciano shoved the remaining treat in his mouth. "What's wrong? Don't you guys want any? They're delicious!"

"Yes, something is wrong," Oliver narrowed his eyes, and edged the plate of cupcakes closer to them. "You fellows do not have cupcakes in your hands!"

Lutz pushed the tray toward him. "Nor do we want any."

Oliver pushed it back. "Why? Afraid something will bite you?"

"I am not stupid," Lutz shoved the platter more forcibly. "I know what is in these."

Feliciano guessed, "Cupcake batter?"

Kuro huffed, putting a hand against his forehead. "Enough squabbling already. What are you two, children?"

Lutz leaned over to Feliciano. "There's people inside of these things."

Feliciano's mouth gaped open. Violet crumbs tumbled out of his mouth and onto the pastel blue table.

Oliver chuckled as if he were in pain. "Is that the new thing? No wonder business has been slow lately." His fingernails dug into the table. "First I used my own spit to clean the floors and now I put human body parts into my recipes. Splendid. Absolutely splendid."

"S-so I am _not_ eating dead people?" Feliciano squeaked, looking at the cupcake in his hands.

Lutz reclined on his chair. "Not this time."

"It was only once!" Oliver spat, his cheeks flushing red. "And that was an accident!"

"Right, accident," the other man nodded.

Oliver's arms shot out to latch onto Lutz's ears and pull them from the sides of his head. "You rude, little, cupcake-hating wanker!"

Lutz batted him away easily with a strong arm. Kuro looked on in vague amusement. "That is not something you hear everyday. Lutz-san being a cupcake hating wanker."

Oliver slapped a hand over his mouth and plopped in his seat, his entire face growing red beneath the flurry of freckles. Feliciano nudged his shoulder, and offered him the last cupcake.

"You know what I think, Kuro?" Lutz nudged his housemate while rubbing an ear.

Kuro leaned in and sighed. "Not that many things, I am sure. What is it?"

Lutz snorted, ignoring his comment. He glanced at Oliver, who was cupping his face in his palms while Feliciano patted and rubbed his shoulder in reassurance. "Oh, gosh! I have such a potty mouth! What would mother say?"

"Ve, it wasn't too bad! I heard worse from my brother!"

With a rumble of amusement, Lutz continued, "I'm thinking that without Luciano being up our asses all the time anymore, things will become more bearable. I mean, we did not _completely_ lose him..."

 _"_ Yes, we can still look at Luciano-san, only we will not deal with him being a brat. Lutz-san, you may be right for once."


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note- Even if I do not creep and reply personally to reviews, I still acknowledge what readers say. Thank you!_

* * *

The place was dark despite the remainents of small, flickering lights in the distance. The only way Feliciano could see the wreckage of the gray room was through Luciano's light he had emerged from. His own source was to be unseen; a complete void took its place. Despite the pressing darkness, he found himself calling out for his friend over the course of the night after the group left Oliver's bakery.

Feliciano carefully balanced on a leftover slab of floor, trying not to drift away too far from the remaining light. The pressing darkness threatened to pull him away from the leftovers of their meetings. "Luciano? Luciano!" He inwardly hoped that calling the man long enough would somehow summon him, but the feeling of blankets being torn from his body woke him up, signaling that morning had come.

"Oh, dammit!" A gruff voice grunted as Feliciano's eyes flew open. He saw Lutz spin away from the bed with his hands over his face.

Feliciano sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning, Lutz. Is Kuro around? You said we had plans for today?" Knowing Luciano's housemates, despite them saying their activities were enjoyable, he could not help but be frightened at the potential plans. At least Oliver did not give them any jobs. The baker suggested going to a well known fashion boutique, however.

"Good what?" Lutz turned to face him, only to glance away. " _J-ja,_ Kuro is growing impatient with waiting, so he sent me to see if you are awake."

With a big yawn and a wide stretch of his arms, Feliciano murmured, "I am now."

His housemate spun around for the door. "You should hurry, a-and if you do not know where Luciano keeps his clothes, they are in that closet over there."

Feliciano blearily stared at the door after the man literally skittering out of the room. He yawned, and snuggled back into the bed once again. Several minutes passed, and a few knocks disturbed his light dozing.

"Are you finished?"

Without a reply, Lutz cracked open the door and saw Feliciano trying to catch more sleep. He sighed, and zipped across the room to throw the top covers from his head that was peeking out. Violet eyes flew open, and Feliciano grabbed a pillow to squish it over his ears.

When Lutz ripped that away, too, he sat up and cried, "No!" Feliciano grabbed the last pillow, and lamely tossed it at the man. It dully thumped against Lutz's chest before flopping on the ground. The housemate lifted his eyebrows.

The door opened further and Kuro's scowl popped into view. "Are we leaving or not? It is already ten in the morning and I would like to get to the clothing store before it is lunch time."

"Oh! Kuro, are you buying new outfits? Can I get some, too? All the ones in Luciano's closet are all heavy and too prudish for my tastes!"

Kuro curled his nose. "It is your money," his gaze swept his bare chest. "So as long at you put some clothes on!"

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"We have come to the conclusion that the best place to start your inition of this world is finding someone that is similar to you," Kuro explained, impatiently huffing when the orange light turned purple before he could drive across the intersection. "As much as I would rather stay away from these strange people, it is something we must do if you are to safely live among us."

Feliciano pouted and wiggled in the passengers seat. "Why can't they just be happy with me?"

"Things do not work like that here."

Feliciano countered, "What if they could?"

The driver snapped, "Well they don't!"

"But if we worked on being nice to each other..."

"In a world this big?" Kuro snorted. Apparently, it was the most insane idea he ever heard.

"I did not say it everybody had to do it, but if we are able to make a few people happy..."

Kuro tightened his grip on the steering wheel as his jaw clenched. "I...you..."

Feliciano tipped his head.

"Stop saying those things! It is going to get you killed!"

"Eek!"

Lutz leaned forward. "How about we keep this between the three of us?"

"What are you saying?" Kuro glanced over his shoulder. The person in the car behind them sounded their horn when he did not accelerate fast enough. "Shall we skip down the street and hold hands?"

"Oh! That sounds fun!"

Kuro threw a distasteful look in Feliciano's direction as Lutz shrugged, "I am saying that we do not need to have sticks up our asses anymore. Luciano was the one who was against fooling around."

"With good reason." His housemate quietly replied, "It makes us vulnerable. He knew that."

" _Ja,_ but now he is not here, can we at least loosen up a little? I am not implying we should drop our responsibilities, however, we could...err...be more friendlier with one another?"

"W-what?" Kuro stammered. "You want to be labeled as one of those 'smilers?!'"

"It is fun being an asshole every now and again, but it gets old real fast when no one can even civially talk to each other. Oliver and Feliciano already have the concept down."

The tips of Kuro's ears grew red. "We are not talking about Oliver-san. Besides, Feliciano-san is not from around here."

"Kuro, you shouldn't be so miserable!" Feliciano said. "You should try smiling for once!"

"I have smiled before, you know!"

"You should do it again!"

"What, just because? Why would I do that?!"

"Because it is fun!"

"Our definitions of _fun_ are greatly contrasting."

Lutz patted Feliciano's shoulder. "Let him wallow in self-pity."

Kuro let out a low growl, and roughly pulled up to the curb. "We are here. Oh, Feliciano-san, remember what was said. It would be unnecessary difficult if the others found out Luciano-san left us."

"I won't guarantee anything!" Feliciano called out as he scrambled out of the monster posing as a vehicle. He eyed the building with large windows stretching across the front. Mannequins displayed simple colored and undecorated fabrics, but the folds in the articles made the outfits look like liquid.

The store was narrow, stretching away from the front door. Dim lights shone onto elegant suits and tall racks ran to the furthest wall full of footwear. Feliciano brightened at the sight of fashion still existing in the strange world, if in its simpler way.

"Act calm," Lutz warned as the small group approached the check out counter. "It's hard to pinpoint what exactly goes through Luciano's mind."

Kuro added, "And none of that wailing either."

A door behind the counter flew open, and a precariously balanced stack of shoe boxes emerged from the back room. A blond man set the pile on the counter and tossed the group a curious look behind tinted glasses.

Feliciano whispered, "Lovino?"

The man that looked painfully alike to his brother gasped and a bright grin took over his face. "Luci!" He scooted around the counter and held his hands out. " _Mio fratello!"_

Feliciano's eyes widened as the man took his face and kissed both cheeks.

The blond pulled away. "It fills me with great warmth to see you in here again. Welcome." he glanced at Kuro and Lutz. "All of you, I guess. If you cannot find anything, then do not be afraid to ask for assistance."

"We are not here to shop," Kuro said. "We have reason to believe you can assist Feli- ah, Luciano-san here with...err..."

"With life," Lutz put in.

The man raised his eyebrows. "If you say so, but it will have to wait until I put all these shoes away." He scooped up the boxes and bounded to the back of the store.

"With life," Kuro stiffly nodded.

"What?" Lutz turned to him. "'Oh, Flavio, can you help us? Your brother isn't with us anymore. This new guy is in his body now. Could you maybe tell him what is going on?'"

"Dammit, we must lie. Flavio-san cannot know he is no longer present. What shall we say?"

"Perhaps we could invite him out to lunch? That way Feliciano can get to know his new brother more and learn the ropes of how to behave in public. Last time we ate lunch together, of course I did not know it was him at the time, it was an embarrassment."

Kuro looked behind Lutz. "Where is Feliciano-san?"

Lutz spun around. "Feliciano?"

"Keep your voice down!"

A faint giggling let up where the Italian disappeared. The two housemates found him between two aisles of undergarments. He reached up, and plucked a pair of boxers with tiny designs of tomatoes embedded on the fabric. Feliciano faced his housemates and beamed, brandishing the underwear. "I found something that is all decorated! Not everything is all plain! I actually have a pair of these!" He lowered his flailing arms. "Or at least I did before-"

Kuro spat, "Can you not declare something like that so openly?!"

Feliciano tipped his head. "Like what? About my old body or my boxers?"

"Both!" Kuro and Lutz simultaneously called out. They glanced at one another before looking away.

Spinning around on his heels, Feliciano streaked out of the aisle, boxers in hand.

"Where are you going?" Kuro smacked a palm to his face, "He is going to get himself killed!"

Lutz rolled his eyes and went after Feliciano. They found him close to Flavio, holding up the underwear.

"You like them? I can buy them for you if you want. Do not worry about the cost," the store owner winked, shoving the last of the boxes in their place. "You can pay by keeping your brother company."

Feliciano stiffened. "B-brother?" Flavio tipped his head, and a smile tugged his lips upwards.

Lutz and Kuro drew up to them. The former cleared his throat a bit too loudly. "Flavio, since you are now finished, how about we go out for lunch?"

"Ew, no."

"All of us," Kuro said. "We figured the group could spend a day out in the real world."

Flavio looked at Feliciano in surprise. "Are you willing to hang out? Last time we saw each other..." he grimaced.

Lutz quickly offered, "What better way to forget all that than to stuff our faces?"

Feliciano piped up,"I am hungry!"

"Fine then," Flavio sniffed. "Let's go. I do not want to be away too long. Weekends are my busiest days."

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

What other lies had Luciano tell Feliciano? He probably did not even like pasta! Feliciano sighed, spearing a piece of fish with his utensil. Flavio had his hands tucked under his chin in the booth across from him with a hint of a cocky smile on his tanned face.

"Is the haddock delectable? It is one of my favorites. It is not heavy compared to the other choices on the menu."

Feliciano perked up. Talking about food was exciting. " _Si!_ Though nothing beats a bowl of pasta."

"Simpler is often considered to be more beautiful," Luciano's brother replied. He continued gazing at Feliciano with a tight grin, but his expression was unreadable behind his glasses.

Kuro and Lutz returned from the restrooms. The latter was muttering as he slid into his seat, "I do not think I can look at urinals the same way again."

Feliciano gave them a questioning look. The waitress strode up to their table and set their refills on the surface. His face immediately lit up as she slid a notepad out of her apron. " _Ciao, bella!_ With such a pretty lady like you here, it is no wonder why this place gets so much business!"

Kuro dropped his sugar packet into his cup of tea as Flavio's eyebrows rose, him nodding in approval. Lutz leaned away from them.

The waitress stared at Feliciano with dark eyes, unimpressed. "This is the fourth time you tried hitting on me. Knock it off, or I will get the manager to make sure you never return." She slapped the check on the table before whisking away.

Lutz snickered and grabbed the bill as Flavio gave Feliciano a sympathetic look. As the group was filing out the stuffy restaurant Kuro grabbed his stomach and stifled a burp. He glared at his housemates, as if to dare them to say something. "I ate too much pasta."

"What?!" Feliciano gasped. "There is no such thing as too much pasta!"

Flavio chuckled and hooked his arm around his brother's. He leaned in and whispered, "Let's lose these idiots."

Feliciano tipped his head in question, but did not dissent to the other Italian nonchalantly guiding him away from his housemates. They managed to awkwardly shuffle away for a few yards until a loud "Hey!" from Lutz stopped them dead in their tracks.

Flavio sighed dramatically, twisting around to face him. "What?"

"The vehicle is this way."

Flavio snorted. "Yeah? We're going this way."

Kuro stepped in. "Not without us you are not."

"Why do you two care suddenly?"

"Why do _you?"_ Lutz drew up to them. "Last time I checked, Fel- Luciano is the one that is living with us. So, he will leave with us. Go back to your store. You spent enough time with your brother."

Flavio slapped a hand to his chest. "I cannot believe the nerve! If Luciano wants to be with his brother, than it is none of your business!"

Kuro spat, "It is our business!"

Feliciano squeaked, "Guys...don't fight..."

"Why do _you_ care so suddenly right now?" Flavio repeated. "And do not pin this on me. I asked you a question."

"It's not so sudden!" Lutz stammered. "We are simply not leaving F- Luciano behind."

"I'm his brother! It is not like I am going to take him into a dark alley way and slice his throat!"

Feliciano's hand clamped over his neck.

"Step off, Flavio-san," Kuro hissed. "He is coming with us."

Flavio turned to Feliciano. "Luciano, do you want to come back to the store and keep me company or stay with these..." with a distasteful side glance, he flipped his scarf over his shoulder, "animals?"

Feliciano glanced between Lutz and Kuro and Flavio. "I want to go to Oliver's bakery."

They stared at him blankly for a few moments before exploding.

Lutz asked, "We do not need to work today. Why do you want to go to the bakery?"

"Absolutely not!" Kuro griped, "I am not dealing with Oliver-san today!"

Flavio took a step away from Feliciano, as if disgusted. "Why would you want to see that pastry-brain?"

Feliciano shrugged. "He's my friend!"

"W-what?" Flavio snapped, "What is wrong with you?!"

Feliciano's eyes widened. "Uh..."

Lutz pushed by Flavio and grabbed Feliciano's wrist. "Let's go. We're going home."

Flavio hooked onto his other arm. "No way! Not until you tell me what is going on!"

"Nothing is going on!" Kuro seethed. "Go back to your store. We will take care of...Luciano-san."

"He doesn't need taking care of! Luciano, tell them!"

"Who, me?" Feliciano said dumbly.

Flavio released his grip, and then wrapped his arms around his stomach. "I knew it. You are not my brother."

Lutz scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Your brother is-"

"Not him! I was suspicious the moment this imposter stepped into my shop!" Flavio lunged toward and grabbed the lapels of Feliciano's jacket, who let out a yell of surprise. Luciano's brother was tougher than he looked as his feet scrapped on the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Lutz snarled. Kuro grabbed the handle of his katana.

"Where is my brother?! What did you do to him?!" Flavio shook Feliciano. "Why do you look like him?"

"Wait, no!" Feliciano held out a hand to his housemates who were about to leap in and rescue. "Flavio deserves to know! Let me tell him!"

They looked at Flavio with dark gazes, still prepared for attack. Flavio stiffly nodded and let go. Feliciano stumbled away from him as he demanded, "Tell me everything!"

"We should talk somewhere more private-"

"No!" Flavio shouted too loudly, "Any eavesdroppers can go screw themselves!"

A man waiting to cross the street threw his head in their direction. "Stupid wops," he muttered before bounding forward.

Focused on other matters, Flavio's nostrils flared. "Well? If you are not Luciano who are you?"

"Is it so obvious?" Feliciano rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes," Kuro and Lutz said simultaneously.

"Anyway," Flavio swished a hand.

"Right! My name is Feliciano Vargas I am not your brother! I am in your brothers body! I didn't do it on purpose, because if it were my choice, I would be back at home petting my kitty!"

"In my brothers...? What is this, some kind of prank?"

"I wish it was," Feliciano fiddled with his hands. "Luciano is in my body back in my universe. Oliver explained everything-"

"Ugh," Flavio threw his head back dramatically. "That weirdo. Of course he would be a part of this."

"No, no! You got it all wrong! Oliver helped me understand things! It was Luciano's idea to switch bodies, but he wouldn't let me return to mine-"

Kuro held a hand up. "Stop. You are going to lose Flavio-san if you have not yet already done so. What Feliciano-san is saying is that there is another parallel universe where he came from, and Luciano-san contacted him though the dream world."

Flavio's face scrunched up. "I hate to say it, but I think I should personally see Oliver, because I have no idea what you guys are saying."

Lutz said, "I hate to say this, but I think you are right."

Feliciano perked up. "We are going to see Oliver again?!"

Kuro muttered, "Unfortunately."

Flavio snapped his fingers to get the group attention. "Where's your car?"

* * *

 _A.N.- "He cries when he is scared, and gets scared when he cries." -Kuro, on Feliciano, probably._

 _The term "wop" is an offensive slur to describe Italians or people of Italian descent, so don't be calling anybody it!_


	14. Chapter 14

The only noises in the bakery were the muffled sounds of traffic permeating through the windows, and the indistinct whispers drifting from the kitchen.

 _Bing! Bing!_

Feliciano nearly jumped out of his seat, snapping out of his dozing. The character on Kuro's phone screen cried out as the man repeatedly poked it. He wiggled a bit side to side as if engaged in his device. The Italian sighed, laying his head down on the table. "Oliver and Flavio have been talking for a long time now..."

Lutz pointed out, "It has been only ten minutes."

"That's a long time!"

The other man scratched his scarred cheek. "I guess, if you are unoccupied..."

Flavio breezed out of the kitchen to stand before the group squeezed at a small round table. He put his hands on his hips. Feliciano shrunk back. Flavio's stare was piercing through his rosy glasses. Oliver appeared a few moments later, appearing to be dazed with his eyes wide and distant.

"I supposed we have not been formally introduced," Luciano's brother tossed his eyes around. "Feliciano, right? You seem to be a behaved enough guy, but don't think I am not going to give up on my brother easily like the others."

Feliciano tilted his head. Flavio spun around and gave Oliver a nod. "I need to get back to my store." With a glare at Lutz, he hissed as he walked by, "See you three...hopefully never."

The group let out a collective sigh when the front door closed behind Flavio. Oliver smacked a palm to his forehead. "What a bratty child!"

Kuro shifted in his seat. "What do you think he meant by not giving up?"

"Honestly, I do not know!" Oliver smacked his palms to the front counter as his face grew red. "I told him the connection is irreversible with one side severed!"

"Ve, I know, but it's sad!" Feliciano said. "Flavio cares a lot for his brother, and it seems like I came along and replaced him!"

"It was not your choice," Kuro murmured, not looking up from his phone.

"Besides, Luciano and Flavio's relationship is more one sided, or at least that is how it is portrayed," Lutz rubbed his chin. "Luci hardly spoke about his brother or went to see him. Flavio was the one who had to start each conversation or come over to visit."

"Lovino," Feliciano whimpered, pressing a hand to his chest. "Luciano said he did not have a brother when I asked him."

"That is understandable." Lutz grumbled, "He is a brat after all,"

Feliciano dissented "But he's family!"

Kuro lightly snorted, but did not look up from his game. "What good is family if they treat garbage with more consideration?"

Lutz nodded as his housemate finally shut off his phone. "Good riddance when he let Luci have their late grandfather's mansion instead of all that will money. He may have been still living with us if he never left to start a _fashion boutique_ of all things...but that is not my business anymore."Feliciano pouted, his cheeks puffing out. "Maybe Luciano and his brother are just misunderstood. Everyone automatically dislikes them for being assholes when they have to be because if they were themselves and nice people, then everyone will make them feel bad!"

"You're one to talk!" Kuro said. "You seem to be fond of Luciano-san even after he stole your body and life away."

"Luciano is still my friend, and I hope we can make up one day, even if that means I can't return to my own body," Feliciano admitted, his eyes growing watery. "I was really happy considering him my friend, and I hope he is enjoying my world that he wanted so badly. I was mean after all, saying that I never wanted to see him just because I was afraid, so I understand if he won't talk to me."

The group fell quiet. Oliver intruded the silence for a quick moment with a little giggle to himself, but did not say anything.

"Why..." Kuro gulped. "Why do you say those things? You are not mad at Luciano-san? Are you not distraught with your circumstances? You will never see any of your...friends again. You will never look at yourself in the mirror or be who you once were! I do not understand!"

Feliciano simply shrugged. "As long as Luciano is happy, then I can be, too! My brother always said I was too forgiving, but I would not have it any other way, since everything I had before is still with me now. Whether in my head, or if they are things I can touch, my friends and family are around, if in a different light, but they are still here."

"Oh, dear," Oliver wiped a tear threatening to spill.

Ignoring him, Lutz and Kuro looked at each other. The former stammered the word, "Friends?"

"F-friends," Kuro said, as if saying it with a new meaning.

"Yes!" Feliciano cheered. "We are together in my world, and in this one, too! Maybe it is meant to be!"

His housemates looked embarrassed. "I would not go that far just yet, Feliciano-kun," Kuro put a hand to his mouth.

Oliver giggled again, but ended on a happy sigh. "Isn't it nice? That warm, fluttering feeling inside knowing you can trust someone enough to be considered a friend? A friend does not necessary mean someone who will fight with you, or do favors. Instead, a friend is someone who fights _for_ you, and is there to listen when you are down...hello! Where are you going?"

Lutz and Kuro towed Feliciano out of his seat, much to his confusion at the sudden departure. "We need to leave!" Both men said at the same time.

"Come back soon!" Oliver called.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"As much as it is giggles and shits to be 'friends', the world is still the same, and bad things still happen," Lutz explained.

Feliciano smacked a plant that tickled his face. The only places not covered by blues and grays was near the fountain in the middle of the back yard and close to the rear exit of Luciano's mansion, where the group stood by a few hours later. Kuro was glued to his phone screen again.

Lutz gave the shorter man a disproving side glance. "And since Luciano is not with us, I will be taking position of leader of the group, and that means everyone should be paying attention when I am talking."

Feliciano dug at his ear as Kuro brought his gaming device closer to his face.

"Hey!" Lutz lunged toward to snatch his cellphone, but Kuro ducked to one side, hooking his leg around Lutz's. The larger man grunted as he smacked into the squishy dirt with a big _oof._ Kuro made a low rumbling noise, as if he were laughing. Lutz scrambled to his feet, wiping his face. Rather be angry, he dazily asked, "Where did you learn to do that?!"

"Did you like it?" Kuro asked, glancing up at Feliciano. The Italian smiled and swooped down, grabbing the hat that fell of Lutz's head. "Luciano-san demonstrated that to me."

"Ah, well, that was...well performed, but I still want everyone's attention-"

"I think your face does not have enough dirt for my liking," Kuro hissed, and slipped his phone into his pants pocket to take a step toward the blond.

Lutz backed away from him. "All right, all right! There is no need to get pissy, little guy."

"I have a lot of reasons to get pissy," Kuro spat. "There is no way I am willingly accepting you to be the leader of the group. Luciano-san was the leader, so naturally, it should go to Feliciano-kun."

" _Ja,_ but look at him," Lutz gestured to the Italian putting his square hat onto Luciano's cap while it was still on his head. "Unless he is provoked enough..."

"We should give it a try," Kuro suggested.

"I have a hat on my hat! Aren't I cool? What's up with those scary faces?" Feliciano backed up from the two men advancing toward him. "G-guys?"

They leaped after him at the same time. Feliciano shrieked and jumped backwards, causing Kuro and Lutz to slam into each other. The smaller man bounced off the other, and tumbled onto his back.

Lutz stopped and threw him a worried glance. Kuro jabbed a finger at Feliciano spinning around and diving into the foliage. "Go after him, you large buffoon!"

"What is going on?!" Feliciano wailed, sobbing when he heard Lutz's heavy footsteps draw closer. "Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything!"

He nearly smacked into a stone wall. Feliciano's hands danced over the rough bricks, realizing he hit the edge of the property. He threw a glance over his shoulder to see the light fabric of Lutz's shirt push through the plants. With a gasp, Feliciano pushed away from the wall, and made a hard turn away from him.

"Dammit, you're fast!"

"Don't hurt me!" Feliciano cried. His feet did not stop quickly enough as a blur of black flashed through the jungle. The body collided into him, both falling to the ground. Kuro struggled to wrap his arms around Feliciano's wreathing figure.

Lutz shoved through some branches and swooped down to seize him. Kuro leaped away as the other man put Feliciano into a light choke hold, and delivered several jabs to his stomach, all the while the Italian sobbed and struggled in futile.

Kuro sighed, stepping away from his housemates. "No, that did not do anything worthwhile besides soil my clothes. Feliciano-kun, if we were truly set out to kill you, would have multiple knife marks in your stomach now."

Feliciano stopped wiggling against Lutz. "You are not trying to kill me?"

Lutz let go to shove him lightly. "Of course not! We were just testing you."

"Really?" Feliciano perked up. "Did I do good? What was the test about?"

Lutz plucked his hat off of Feliciano's head. "We should head inside. That is enough playing around for today."

* * *

 _A.N.- Do you know what is better than a hat? TWO HATS!_


	15. Chapter 15

"You are an asshole, Lovino."

Lovino's eyes flew open from slipping into a light doze on one of the living room's couches. He glared at his brother. "What the fuck?"

Feliciano's lips drew into a smirk. "But that's what I like about you! While everyone cries over stupid things, you blow it off like it doesn't matter, and truthfully, it usually doesn't. I have you know I made a chef break down after I told him his pizza was one of the worse things I put in my mouth."

"Yeah? I bet you put a lot of stupid things in your mouth, too," Lovino grinned. "A lot of stupid things come out of it."

The man before him put a hand to his mouth as he gasped in feint offense. With a little snicker, he tilted his head. "Are you tired? You keep closing your eyes."

"Is it obvious?" Lovino yawned. He pushed himself off the couch with a grunt and stretch. "I'm going to bed. Don't..." he gave his brother a worried look. "Don't do anything dumb, alright? Dork."

"Of course," his brother's light chuckles drifted to Lovino's ears as he shuffled up the stairs.

 _I'm waiting..._

Lovino clamped a hand over his ear. "Stupid, fucking bugs..."

Snuggled into the sheets, Lovino was immediately pulled into a black dream. "Ah, what the hell. This better be no nightmare," he growled, not enjoying the drifting sensation. "Hey, if there any creepy monsters planning on eating me, I'm going to kick your ass!"

Unknowingly following the same sequence his brother had done before with strange walls and lights, Lovino crash landed to the hard ground. A bright light gave way to a blond that looked strikingly similar to him.

"You must be Lovino," the look alike as his gaze swept over him. Lovino opened his mouth to spew out a bunch of panicked questions, but the blond held up a hand. "Before you start freaking out, let me ask you something. Has your brother been acting strange lately?"

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"Oliver called this morning," Lutz announced the next morning as he set down an enormous bowl of scrambled eggs. "He said he has a job for us."

Kuro reached over the table to grab it, but Feliciano eagerly plucked it from his grasp, dumping a truck load of eggs onto his plate, leaving the smaller man to stare at him blankly.

"Oh no!" Feliciano exclaimed, shoveling some food into his mouth. "Does that mean more scary stuff? I do not want to shoot people!"

"That 'scary stuff' is what gets us paid." Kuro snatched the egg bowl away. "The black market gives a lot for just a couple of kidneys, and Oliver-san makes sure we get a good part of it for our work."

"Besides, the people Oliver sends us after are assholes, so it's okay," Lutz shrugged, and plopped a plateful of sausages on the table before sitting down.

Feliciano speared a wiener and chewed it thoughtfully. "Hm, if you say so, but I am not hurting anybody no matter what they do!"

"Yes, that will be our job." The larger man mused, "Just stand by and look cute."

Kuro set down his utensils too roughly, interrupting Feliciano's giggles. "He _has_ to do something. Feliciano-kun is not going to tag along to get in the way."

"I know," Lutz growled, "I was just joking."

Kuro scowled, but omitted from replying in favor of scooping up a bunch of eggs.

Feliciano pondered for a bit. "Back in my world, I used to interview people about things the local government could do to change the town for the better. But Ludwig said Kiku did a better job, so they set me off to take pictures and design the presentation instead."

"Sounds boring," Kuro murmured. "I suppose we do the same thing, but instead of compiling a presentation, we simply make the town more bearable by ridding of the criminals."

"Criminal of all criminals," Lutz smirked at his housemate, who dropped his gaze to his food. He faced Feliciano. "Is...Ludwig...?"

"I guess you can say he is your counterpart," Feliciano shrugged. "Kiku would be Kuro's."

"You called me Kiku a few days ago," Kuro commented, and his face flushed red. "I thought it was Luciano-san teasing me again. I did not know it was one of your...friends."

"Is he good looking?" Lutz blurted.

Feliciano flashed a smile as Kuro groaned, "Does that really matter?"

"Come on, aren't you curious about your counterpart?"

"Like I asked, does it matter?" Kuro repeated. "We are not going to ever meet them. Why get to know about them? It is a waste of time."

"What crawled up your ass?" Lutz muttered. A devious grin spread across his face. "Or are you grumpy because we are going to see Oliver?"

Kuro did not hesitate to whip the near empty bowl of scrambled eggs at his housemate's head. The plastic container clamored to the tiled floor, and flakes of light brown stuck to Lutz's blond hair, who looked unimpressed.

Feliciano covered his head, as if expecting an attack for laughing so hard.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

Oliver was leaning against the front counter with his head in one hand and his fingers drumming dutifully on the surface with the other when Feliciano bounded aside the front windows, and tore open the front door with a hyper swish of the hand for his friends to hurry up. The baker was already coming around the counter with his own stupid grin, holding his arms out from his sides.

Feliciano took to the gesture with gusto and they hugged. "Happy hello to you, dear Feli. I was beginning to be lonely!"

"What are they doing?" Kuro asked Lutz in a low tone.

"It looks like they are embracing, but not in a romantic way."

"Is that possible?"

"I think it is, as weird as that is..."

" _Hai,_ you are simply pressing against another person's body and holding them there for several awkward moments. What is the purpose of that if the two embracers have a platonic relationship?"

Lutz grimaced. "Do you think they are...?"

Feliciano and Oliver released one another with happy smiles. The former faced his housemates and held out his arms. "Would you like hugs, too?"

"They are very nice and warm!" Oliver chirped.

Lutz and Kuro took a step back.

Feliciano waved his arms. "Come on, it's just a hug!"

"Are hugs dangerous?" Lutz asked.

Oliver let out a warbly sigh as if he was trying not to laugh. "You two look like deer staring into headlights. Let us go, I am enforcing this," he motioned Feliciano to come forth.

"Hugs!" Feliciano cheered, linking arms with Oliver as he snatched Kuro, and grabbed Lutz's jacket. His housemates tensed up and flinched as the group pressed together.

"Are the back pats _really_ necessary?" Kuro growled, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"It's not so bad! It doesn't hurt!" Feliciano giggled. He felt a sharp breath come out of Lutz against his face.

"Let them alone, Feliciano," Oliver sighed, releasing his hold on everybody. "They can be miserable and without hugs on their own."

Kuro leaped back and brushed his sleeves off. His face was bright red. "You should warn someone before doing that!"

Lutz rubbed the back of his neck, and placed his other hand against his chest. "That was weird. Not bad, or necessarily good! Just weird."

Oliver exclaimed as if he remembered something. "I suppose you fellows are here to pick up your next job?"

Kuro snapped before anyone else could answer, "Yes, so instead of wasting our time, you should give us the paperwork and we will be on our way."

"Time enjoyed is not time wasted," Oliver quipped, and turned around to disappear into the kitchen.

"He is implying that I enjoyed it," Kuro grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Hugs are great!" Feliciano beamed.

Oliver emerged with another pale folder. He held it up, unsure who to give it to. "This job is unusual... for this target I still want alive. Actually, it would be best if you did not harm him at all."

Lutz snorted, "What is the point in that?"

The baker smacked a hand to his chest, taking great offense. "It's personal! The target has recently been seen frequenting Miller's bar, so getting him to come back willingly should be easier than normal." In a loud whisper he said, "He may be drunk," and erupted into a flurry of giggles.

Feliciano took the envelope since he was closest and looked at Lutz and Kuro, confused. "Can we still interact with people and things around us?"

"That is what you are supposed to do," Oliver straightened out. His face grew pale. "Do not tell me your group awkwardly stands there watching the target! You have to act natural!"

"All right, let's go," Kuro called out.

"You leave every time I start telling you something!"

"It is obvious why," Lutz coughed, gesturing Feliciano to follow.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Oliver's voice bounced off the walls. "Because I hope you are not! Do not hurt the target!"

Lutz muttered when the front door groaned shut, "We need to get that guy some friends."

Feliciano waved his arms. "We are his friends!"

Kuro snatched the folder out of his hands. "Be careful with that!"

"Other friends," Lutz retorted. "I hope Oliver is going to still be paying us, even if we are not...you know."

Kuro peeled the envelope open, and his usual pissy expression momentarily turned shocked. His face composed as he nodded in realization. "Lutz-san, look at our target."

Lutz glanced at the picture. "What? Whoa, that may explain somethings. Really, though? _Him_? I mean, why wouldn't Oliver go out after him personally instead of sending us out?"

His housemate rose his shoulders. "I am not entirely sure myself. Both of them were always...odd."

When Feliciano tried to get a peek in also, Kuro shoved it back into the folder. "Hey! I wanted to see that!"

"No need," Kuro said. "We are not killing him, so you do not have to concern yourself with knowing who we are looking for."

"It's a long story," Lutz began when Feliciano exclaimed in exasperation.. "Luciano was still around when we knew our man, so you would not really know about him."

Kuro urged his housemates on, "Let us not dawdle."

The group continued down the sidewalks. Lutz offered, "Since we are going to a bar, is anyone up for a few rounds?"

"Are you implying we should drink on the job?" Kuro sharply asked, but gave his company something along the lines of a tight grin. "Because I am not against that idea."

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

Lutz leaned over on the barstool that he dwarfed and muttered to Feliciano, "I hope you have some money on you. Kuro is not going to pay for his drinks anytime soon."

Feliciano looked up from stirring his milkshake in confusion. Lutz jerked a thumb behind himself. Both glanced over their shoulders at the ruckus increasing in volume by the pool tables.

Kuro was in the midst of a group of rather scary looking men with a pool stick in his grip, but he was not playing pool. With a great swing, he swept the shaft across from himself, managing to break it in half over some bald man's face. The surrounding men cheered and hollered in drunken stupor.

Lutz chuckled, "Looks like one of them got too touchy."

Feliciano gasped and scrambled off his seat. "No! Don't do that!"

The bald man grasped the lapels of Kuro's coat, who looked unfazed from his scarred face. "Do you want me to send you to dream land, little man?!"

"There is no need since your breath can knock someone out."

"Stop that!" Feliciano cried. He skittered to a halt when the group turned their gazes to him.

One man's eyes widened. "Oh shit! That's Luciano!"

The man holding Kuro immediately dropped him, following his squad bolting out of the bar like dogs with their tails between their legs. Big, scary dogs.

"Hey!" The bartender shouted. "You better not be making me lose business! What did I tell you about causing fights?"

"I wasn't fighting!" Feliciano replied. "I think I stopped one from happening!"

Lutz sighed, pained to leave his seat, and walked over to Kuro sprawled on the floor, easily plucking him of the stained carpet. The smaller man feebly wiggled his legs. "Do not touch me."

"Did you see that?" Feliciano clapped, bouncing on his toes. "Those big scary guys ran away from one look at me!"

"More like one look from Luciano," Lutz quirked a brow, giving Kuro an uneasy glance when he groaned. "We still need to find the target, and Kuro is essentially useless when he has one too many."

"You are useless, you whipped dog," Kuro retorted, hitting Lutz's chest with small fists.

Lutz delivered a single push against his chest, and Kuro tumbled to the floor. He leaped up to his feet with a flustered face, spitting curses at his housemate. "What's that? You want to fight, little man?"

"I will destroy you!" Kuro snarled, holding up two fists.

Feliciano began, "I don't think you should do that."

Lutz easily batted Kuro away. "I would not be so certain of yourself."

Another man stumbled out of the hallway leading to the restrooms, zipping up his ripped jeans. His red eyes widened as he looked around the nearly empty bar. "Hey, where did all my bros go? Dammit, they left me behind. Man, fuck those guys!"

Lutz backed away from Kuro. "There you are!"

The man caught Feliciano's eyes and froze. "Luciano? Is that you? Hey, folks, long time no see!"

At his nervous laughter, Lutz stepped to stand beside Feliciano. Kuro stumbled to his other side, putting a hand on his katana's handle. The blond asked, "So, you're finally out of jail?"

The man cracked a broad grin. "More like juvenile detention. Come on, y'all of all people should know that, but yeah, finally! I hope you guys didn't get into any shit without me."

Kuro let out a little hiccup, but smoothly replied, "All of us watched where we stepped, so we would not step in any." Lutz gave his housemate a frazzled look.

Feliciano glanced between the old acquaintences, feeling left out from their shared history. "Ve, guys..."

They huddled closer together at Feliciano's summoning. Lutz said, "All right, play time is over. Should we just grab him?"

Feliciano suggested, "Maybe we should tell him what is going on, first!"

Kuro muttered, " _Hai,_ I agree. If he tries to run, we will have to resort to violence."

"But Oliver doesn't want him harmed, right?"

They picked up their heads and looked at the man picking lint off his leather jacket. "Are you three done gossiping? Since you are not gonna tell me anything, I'm gonna leave now, okay?"

Lutz quickly put in, "No, and I don't think he'll resist once he realizes who he is going to go back to."

The group moved forward, and the man's eyes widened. He held up his hands, taking a step back. "Yo, hey, what's this shit? I thought we were all cool-"

Kuro lowly assured, "We are not here to harm you. Our boss would not be pleased if we did. So, come with us and there will be no need to get hurt."

"Hell no!" The man curled his nose. "Knowing you three, you'll bolt me to a wall and use me as a knife target!"

"Oliver said he doesn't want you harmed," Feliciano put in. "Besides, I do not have knives on me."

Lutz jerked away from him. "You don't have any weapons on you? Where is that knife Luci- you always carry around?!"

"I put it on my dresser in the bedroom. I did not need it!"

Kuro smacked his forehead with a palm.

The man's mouth popped open. "Did you say Oliver? You mean-"

"That crazy Brit you used to creep around with, yes," Kuro hissed. "He must have heard of your return and he would like to see you, so are you going to come with us to the bakery willingly or not?"

A distant look clouded the man's eyes as he dopily smiled, exposing one of his missing teeth. "You mean, _the_ bakery?" Before anyone could affirm, a laugh of disbelief got the best of him, and he spun around, nearly running toward the door. "Well, shit, I gotta get there!"


	16. Chapter 16

Lovino woke up cussing. "Shit! Those fucking Italians!" He shot up to sit on his bed, and remembered he was Italian. "God dammit!" He grabbed for his phone on the nightstand and opened the contact list. "No, no, ew, definitely no, no..." The man glared at the screen while combing his fingers through his hair. "Why the hell is the potato bastard's number saved into my phone? Dammit, that makes me mad." Scrolling down a bit further, Lovino spotted a promising name. "Huh, maybe he can help me."

Without dialing, but keeping the phone lit and ready, Lovino crept out of his bedroom and peered over the balcony. He cleared his throat and called, "Hey, idiot!" When no reply came, he shouted, "Luciano!"

A muffled curse came from the kitchen. His brother stumbled into the living room. "What? What!"

"Luciano!" Lovino snarled.

"I am listening!" The other man retorted, rubbing his eye and glaring at him. "Make it quick. I haven't had my coffee yet."

Lovino's nostrils flared. His brother froze, eyes growing wide. Lovino spun around and fled into his bedroom, slamming the door and twisted the lock. "I knew it. I fucking knew it!" He heard footsteps stomp up the grand stairs as he panicky pressed the call button multiple times.

"Come on, come on!"

There were a few knocks on the door, patient, and drawn out, but Lovino knew better. He fumbled to catch his cellphone that he nearly dropped and cussed, when a heavy hit vibrated the door frame, much angrier than the last ones. He slipped into his half bathroom, and locked the door behind him.

The other line picked up just when Lovino swore it was going to switch to voicemail. " _Hai,_ you reached Honda Kiku's phone. Who is this?"

"Goddammit, Kiku, you have to help me! There's a psychopath in my brother's body! He's outside my bedroom! I locked the door, but he might break it down soon. Augh!"

"Lovino-san, is that you? Please breathe."

"Lovino!" Feliciano's voice sang, lower than its usual trill. "Open the door. I would like to talk to you."

"I am breathing!" Lovino snapped. "You want to know why he's been acting freaky lately? Feliciano had to fucking do this body jumping shit and now there's this snot face from another land or whatever that is going to claw out my throat!"

"I was going to suggest calling the police, but that is ruled out," Kiku spoke calmly. "Stay safe, Lovino-san. I know someone who may be able to help us."

"You better be quick! I am not dying in a fucking bathroom!"

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"Do not talk to Allen," Lutz growled in Feliciano's ear as they exited the bar. "We do not need the whole town knowing the whole Luciano thing."

"Ve, okay. I don't like that smirk he has on his face anyway."

Kuro swatted the American's arm away after he nudged the shorter man one too many times. "Stop that! I am not letting you touch my games! Quit pestering me!"

"I can see you are still boring as ever, Kuro," Allen tossed a glance over his shoulder. "Lutz is still a dope, but at least Luciano seemed to calm down some what. He hasn't tried carving my face off."

Feliciano smiled sweetly. "Do you want me to?"

Allen grimaced. "No thanks!"

Kuro noted, "You are going to walk into the middle of the road if you do not look straight."

"Speak for yourself! How many did you have before you got that stick out of your ass called 'Mister I Refrain From Speaking?'"

"As many as it took to be able to tolerate you," the shorter man easily replied.

Feliciano suppressed an ecstatic squeal. "Did you see that?" He whispered to Lutz. "It was like those men back in the bar!"

"Don't get full of yourself," Lutz warned.

The group's pace increased the closer it got to Oliver's bakery. Lutz pulled Feliciano away when he was about to enter the shop after Allen, who did not spare a second to thank them, if he even considering doing so. "I do not think we should disturb them."

Feliciano peered into the front window. Allen nearly ripped the door from its hinges before swaggering up to the front counter and leaning against it. Oliver popped out of the kitchen with a stunned expression before it melted in one of barely suppressed pleasure as he, too, rested against the counter. He looked the most docile Feliciano has ever seen him as he softly smiled and said something to the other man, but the group outside could not hear anything.

"Ve, that's weird. Back in my world, their counterparts don't really-"

"I do not know about you two, but I rather go home than watch those two get reacquainted," Lutz readjusted his cap.

"I agree," Kuro nodded. "I am ready to sleep right away."

"That would be all that alcohol talking."

"That would be that it is getting late talking!" Kuro retorted, and calmed himself by sighing heavily, casting a last glance into the bakery windows. "Now that _he_ is around again, Oliver-san will no longer pester me. I was beginning to believe he was going to go crazy in that empty bakery."

Feliciano tipped his head. "Kuro, I thought you said Oliver was already crazy."

"Ah, yes, yes, I did. He would go more crazy!"

Lutz asked, "Are you missing his teasing already?"

"No!" Kuro spat, startling Feliciano. "Why should I, since you seem fond of doing so?"

"I try," Lutz replied with a quick chuckle, and the group began moving.

Feliciano let out a heavy yawn as his friends walked down the sidewalks. Sleep seemed luxurious at the moment. He felt a large hand against his back.

Lutz pointed out with a rumble of laughter. "You look like you are about to fall over."

Feliciano rubbed at his eyes and smiled at the nice sound. "It sure feels like it!"

"Then let us hurry," Kuro said, his steps almost unnoticeably crooked. Almost.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"Goodnight!" Feliciano called from the balcony. Kuro gripped the railing as he ascended the stairs as if they were slick with ice.

Lutz looked up from reclining on one of the couches. "What?"

Feliciano repeated louder, "I said goodnight!"

Lutz made a sour face. "What?"

Kuro nearly shouted before slipping into his room, "Clean your ears!" Something heavy fell to the ground as soon as the door closed. Feliciano stared in the direction of Kuro's bedroom in worry for a few moments before replying.

"It's something people say to others before they go to bed. It seems meaningless since a lot of people in my world repeat it at the end of every day, but to wish someone a 'goodnight' means you wish they have happy dreams and a lot of uninterrupted sleep!"

"Times like these makes me wonder if people from your place are constantly on drugs," Lutz chuckled. Feliciano exclaimed, as if mildly shocked. "You should go to bed now. _Guten nacht,_ Feliciano."


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note- I had to write and rewrite this climax of the story, since it would not turn out right. Yet here we are! Anyway, did you know that the name Luciano is usually given to the first born sons? Usually..._

* * *

"You think you can scare me? I will kick your ass!"

"Arthur-san, are you nearly finished? Fel- ah, Luciano-san is getting anxious."

"He can be anxious all he wants!" The blond retorted, grinding chunks of sparkling debris into a fine powder with a mortar and pestle. "God, the sense of déjà-vu..."

"Let's go, give me your best!" The Italian wreathing on the ground snarled. He wiggled and flopped over, trying to loosen the ties binding his arms behind his back. "I will kick _all_ your asses! Pansies!"

Lovino huffed, moving one of the curtains of the conference building's windows to peek outside. "It's getting dark. If he is still doing all right, my little brother will be going to bed soon."

"We will find out soon enough," Arthur declared, tapping the small club against the bowl a few times. He turned around with the wooden mortar in hands and crouched down a little ways from Luciano.

"Pastry brains!" Luciano spat. "You think you can eject me from this body forever? I will come back!" Arthur did not hesitate to scoop some of the glittering mixture and blow it into his face. The other man flinched, and curled his nose before sneezing.

"Did it work?" Ludwig asked, rubbing his wrist that had a fresh bite mark on it.

"No," Luciano wheezed out, trying to eject the dust from his nose. "I don't want to sleep..."

"I would say so," Arthur confirmed as the Italian's head slumped against the floor. "We must wait and see."

Lovino tried not to stare at his brother's body. "You better come back, bastard _fratello_."

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"Time to check up on Luciano!" Feliciano sang, mircaculously shedding his clothes, and slipped into his bed covers. He let out a yawn that hurt his jaw. The Italian whined and rubbed his chin, trying to remain optimistic. "Ve, I think I will make Kuro and Lutz some pasta tomorrow. They have not...had...real...Italian food..."

Feliciano was out like a light within moments. The darkness of the bedroom carried into his consciousness. When something heavy ran across his back as he emerged from Luciano's light, Feliciano gasped. His eyes followed the drifting pieces of gray walls and floor nearing another.

"The room is coming back! That means-" Feliciano gaped, landing on a wobbly piece of ground. Weak vines prevented the slabs from pulling apart, but the connection was strained. He hopped from chunk to chunk, occasionally glancing up with growing happiness at his own light shining once again.

A shadow danced amongst the brightness. Feliciano stopped and tilted his head. "Ve, Luciano?"

" _Argh!"_ A figure flew out of the nearly blinding light and slammed into him. Feliciano stumbled, his foot catching on a large divot. He fell to his side, and the rough ground chewed at the palms of his hands.

A flash of chestnut brown flew in his side vision. Luciano charged right for him, an awful snarl ripping from his throat as he drew his fist back. Feliciano yelped and scrambled out of the way of the clumsy attack, moving in a way between tripping and running. He spun around to face his look alike with wide eyes when the copy stumbled from Feliciano's sudden flight.

"H-hello Luciano!" He squeaked, hands stinging and trembling. "I did not think we would see each other again! It has been a while-"

"Cut the sap. We both know why we're here," Luciano slipped his hand into his jacket and produced a small handle.

Feliciano blanched as a blade popped out. "Y-you don't need that..."

"Would you rather me use my fists?" Luciano stepped over a gap with a heavy step. "Your stupid pals found me out!"

"We can talk about this!"

"You want to talk? All right, I will talk, and I will tell you this; even if your little friends tried to expel me from your body, they will not get rid of me, because once I am finished here, I am going to go back to that world, and they will deal with it." Luciano pointed the tiny blade at him. "Either go back where you came from, never wake up at all."

The copy was getting too close. Feliciano took several jitterish bounds away from him, closer to Luciano's light. "S-so is that the only reason you are here? You don't want to talk like we used to, or even see how your friends are doing-"

"I have no friends!"

Feliciano started, "I am your friend!"

"Shut up!" Luciano snarled, lunging forward. His arms caught Feliciano's legs, and they both fell to the ground. A large crack jumped across the floor beneath them. Luciano shambled up to Feliciano's chest, who lay winded. "Until your bastard brother had to tattle. How the hell did he find me out?!"

Feliciano exclaimed in surprise as his look alike grabbed the lapels of his jacket. "I don't know!"

"If only you behaved yourself...I told you to stay away!" Luciano snarled with a mad glint in his violet eyes. "If you really were my friend then you would abide to my demands!"

"You do not boss friends around! That's not what they are for!"

"How will people listen to me otherwise?!" Luciano wailed, and slammed him against the floor. The ground caved beneath them.

Feliciano let out a cry of shock, limbs flailing. He managed to snag a black vine dripping from one of the broken slabs. It wrapped around his arm as something grabbed onto his boot. Luciano let out a frightened cry, clutching onto his calf for some purchase against the endless void.

Desperately clawing to pull both of their weights up, Feliciano's nails dug into the rough surface. "Help me, Luci! We're both going to fall!"

Luciano glanced from his look alike's tearful face to the yawning darkness his legs dangled into and back again. He asked in disbelief, "You are begging for my help, despite everything I have done?"

The vine's roots were beginning to pull out of the floor. Feliciano wailed, "I'm asking for the both of us, so you don't get hurt either! Please, I said this before, but we can talk about this, even if it means I have to go back to your body and you go back to mine, as long as we can be happy like before!"

A few moments of consideration passed, and Feliciano whined from the stinging pain in his palms as his grip lessened. "You are an idiot," Luciano chuckled. His light laughter morphed into loud howls. "A beautiful idiot, fit for a beautiful world!"

"Luci!" Feliciano panicked. He gasped when the slab they dangled off of suddenly moved. Broken pieces of walls and floors clumped together, and the vines twisted together over the cracks, sealing the surface from the darkness.

Luciano grasped the lower part of Feliciano's jacket and pulled himself up. Feliciano's hands slipped from the drifting piece of floor from the change in weight, and his gasped in fright. Luciano pushed off his back and grabbed a hold of the slab his look alike just let go, untimely switching their positions.

Feliciano's limbs flailed as he drifted away from his copy and further into the void. "Ah! Luciano!" Did he do that purposely and left him out to be swallowed by the darkness, never to be woken up?

A black stalk burst out of the floor when Luciano smirked and held out his free arm toward him. Feliciano flinched when the plant wrapped around his hand. "Climb, Feliciano! And be quick about it, because the room is going to seal itself again!"

Feliciano could not help smile from earning the trust of his friend once more. His arms quivered from not being used to the work out (even in dream lands) as he put one hand above the other, glad that the thicker stalk was able to hold his weight. He glanced toward his light, only to see a slab advancing toward his face.

An arm flew out and grabbed his jacket collar. Feliciano scrambled over the gap, his foot slipping out of the void just as the two separate pieces mashed together. The lights intensified as the room was whole once more. He panted to catch his breath, and glanced around the complete space in awe. Both light sources proudly shone.

Luciano sat on his rear a few feet away from him, avoiding his gaze to glare off to the side.

"Ve, Luci?" Feliciano inched hesitantly toward his look alike.

"Go back to your world."

Feliciano froze. "W-what?"

"You heard me."

"You said-"

"Yeah? I know what I said. Leave, or else I will change my mind." Luciano's eyes flickered to his look alike. "Why are you staring at me like that? I'm not going to fight you about it, so don't ask."

"Luci," Feliciano sobbed, lunging forward and wrapping his arms around him. "You're not angry at me anymore?! Can we still be friends? We can still meet here and talk, and I can tell you about my world in case you miss it, and you can tell me about yours-"

Luciano simply said, "I'm not going back there."

Feliciano released him. "Wait, why? Luci, you can't sleep forever!"

Luciano hesitated, before looking down at his hands in his lap and growling, "They hate me."

"Who? Kuro and Lutz?" When his look alike meekly nodded, Feliciano violently shook his head. "I'm sure that's not true! They can be really nice to be around if you are nice to them!"

The other snorted. "And you would know?"

" _Si!"_ Feliciano beamed. "They're friends!"

"Friends? You actually did it?" Luciano looked touched briefly before another dark look shadowed his face. "I'll be damned if they ever consider me one if they found out I returned."

"If you don't act like an asshole, then I'm sure they will like you!"

"Wow, thanks Feliciano!"

"Not a problem!" Feliciano leaped to his feet and bounced around excitedly. "Come on, Luciano! Don't you want to go home?"

"There are reasons not to be enthusiastic about my world," Luciano crossed his arms, remaining seated.

Feliciano crouched in front of him. "That's not true! Sure, a lot of people may be mean, but it does not have to be that way! You can help the others realize that pretending to be someone they are not is not fun at all!"

"What are you implying?!"

"I'm saying you don't need to be all serious and sad just because people will judge you otherwise!"

"Who said I am not a serious and sad person?!"

"I did!"

"You're an idiot," Luciano scoffed, his lips twitching into a smile.

"Ve, that I am, but I am happy! And I know there are others that feel the same way in your world! Friendship is more important than ever where you come from, Luci! You just have to let them know it is okay with being themselves, instead of what other people tell them to be!"

"Do you really think my relationship with Kuro and Lutz can be improved?"

"Of course! Even if they don't act like it, I know deep down they are willing to give it a try! Though Kuro might take a bit longer to accept your friendship, and Oliver can help you, too!"

"Ah, yes, that crazy baker. He's the one that first told me about your world."

"Ve, he knows what it is like, so I think you two can be friends if you put your heart into it!"

"I would not go that far," Luciano seethed, and rose to his feet with a grunt.

"Okay, a little at a time!" Feliciano fidgeted with his scratched hands. "We can still see each other, right?"

Luciano was taken back. "You would like that? Even after..."

"Yes, of course!" Feliciano did not let him finish. "I was mean earlier, too! I was going to never see you again, but I'm glad it did not end up that way!"

The look alike hesitated, but could not help smiling. "I suppose so. Who is going to remind me to be a better person?"

Feliciano tipped his head.

"You, idiot!"

That which earned him a very enthusiastic embrace from his look alike. Luciano returned the hug, grinning from the happy hums emitting from his copy. "Thank you, Feliciano. This is...what I needed for once in my life. Forgiveness...and a friend."


	18. Chapter 18

Wherever Luciano left his body, Feliciano woke up in a quiet room. A cold surface was pressing his cheek, and he shifted a bit, gaining consciousness. His hands were bound behind his back, and his eyes flew open

"Huh? Where am I?"

Feliciano recognized Arthur and Kiku leaning against each other's shoulders as they dozed off near the closest wall. Arthur shifted a bit, smacking his lips, and grumbled something in his sleep. They both must have felt something move next to themselves, for both men's eyes fluttered open, and with one look at each other, they let out a collective noise of surprise, pulling away at the same time.

"Ah, pardon me, Arthur-san. We must have fallen asleep."

"That is quite all right," Arthur slyly smiled, and glanced to Feliciano. He froze, his sleepy gaze hardening into a scowl. "Wake the others."

Kiku nodded, scrambling to his feet and scurried to Ludwig and Lovino sleeping on opposite ends of the long table stretching across the room.

Arthur stiffly nodded to the fierce Italian. "Welcome back to the world of the awake."

"Speak for yourself!" Lovino barked, rubbing his eyes. He stopped and stared at his brother's body. Feliciano turned his head and gasped.

"Lovino!"

"Feli?"

"It's me!"

Ludwig grabbed Lovino's shoulder before he could dive down and free his brother. "How can we be so sure?"

"Ve, Luddy!" Feliciano wiggled again, crying out in dismay. "I can't move! Help me! I'm gonna cry!"

Kiku noted, " _Hai,_ I say that is definitely Feli-kun."

Arthur knelt down and loosened the knots. Feliciano immediately leaped to his feet, not bothering to rub the sore spots, to give his brother an endearing hug.

"You're back," Lovino returned the embrace with equal vigor. "Stupid bastard, what were you thinking, letting yourself get taken away like that? What if you could have never returned?! Then we would have to be stuck with that crazy Italian!"

Feliciano reminded him, "We're both Italian!"

"Dammit! I know that!"

"Luciano is a nice guy once you get to know him!" Feliciano turned to his friends. "He did not mean to do anything bad! He just wanted a friend!"

"Yes, well, there are plenty of people in his world for that!" Arthur retorted. "I hope he knows how much a pain he was!"

Kiku, Ludwig, and Lovino gave him a confused look while Feliciano giggled, remembering Oliver's story about meeting his counterpart.

"You dealt away with him, though, right?" Ludwig asked uneasily. "He won't come back and...do more weird things?"

"Weird things?" Feliciano tilted his head.

Ludwig and Kiku exchanged an embarrassed look. "Forget what I said."

"Did you sever the connection?" Arthur stepped in. "If you did not, he will return and try to take your body again!"

"Nope!" Feliciano chirped. Everyone grew alarmed. "I fixed it! All Luciano needed was to be shown that it is all right to be himself! Besides, I made friends in the other world, and I would like to keep up with them!"

"Are you an idiot?!" Arthur scoffed. "Those people will not stop to get what they want until they get it!"

"Luciano did get what he want!" Feliciano smiled. "We're friends!"

"You were to completely eradicate the connection so there are no opportunities for him to come back. Those people are dangerous and will manipulate you-"

Feliciano stuck his fingers in his ears, and hummed loudly, turning away from him. "I'm not listening you say mean things like that!"

Arthur rounded on Feliciano. "You little twat!"

"Bastard!" Lovino barked. "Don't call my brother names! I'll kick your ass!"

"Ah, Arthur-san-"

"I like to see you try! Tell your brother he is being an idiot by trusting them!"

"You're the idiot! Not all of them are like that! It is the same thing here! Not everything is shits and giggles!"

Arthur spat, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Lovino retorted, "Look in the mirror and perhaps you will understand!"

Kiku tried again, "I do not think-"

"Bugger! Looks like you need a mirror, too! Then again, if you looked into one, it would crack from your reflection!"

Feliciano sang, "La, la! Not listening to you hating!"

Ludwig grumbled, "Guys, quiet down."

"Ludwig-san, do you think we can-"

"Stupid jerk! Go drink some tea!"

"Go stuff your face with some pasta!"

"Can I say something for once?!" Kiku snapped. Arthur and Lovino looked at the usually soft spoken man in stunned silence. Ludwig nodded in approval.

Feliciano unplugged his ears when he noticed the shouting subsided. "Is everyone done?"

Kiku cleared his throat, cheeks deeply reddened from his outburst. "I-I admit I am skeptical of the others, based on the strange behavior Luciano-san exhibited when he was among us, but he did not cause anyone harm, despite from coming from such a supposedly dangerous world. Feli-kun is not negatively affected from spending time amongst the counterparts, and we must not forget Lovino-san's copy indirectly helped us as well."

"Heaven's above," Arthur murmured. "Someone is being civil now."

"The counterparts need love and happiness just like we do!" Feliciano chipped in. "They don't know better! They grew up where the concept of friendship and hugs is weird!"

Lovino walked to stand next to his brother, crossing his arms. "I know I'm not forgetting _my_ counterpart. He isn't an idiot like the rest of you."

Feliciano perked up. "Lovino met Flavio?"

"He was the one that told me something was up, not that I did not notice before!"

"That's great! We should all meet with our counterparts! I'm sure you can all get along! Ludwig can meet Lutz, and Kiku can meet Kuro!"

"Lutz?"

"Kuro-san? Is that...me?"

"In a way," Arthur said. "They are as if we were in a different world, raised differently. They are different people, due to environmental factors. However, the scheme of spirit switching can be done only between two alike counterparts. One cannot simply access another completely different being's dream realm and enter their body, so two alike people from both worlds are technically the same person. Yet they can feel and behave differently, too, so they are separate, different people at the same time."

Everyone stared at Arthur blankly.

Feliciano shot his arm in the air and waved it. "Who wants to go lay in a field of flowers? Anyone who would like to, come with me!"

"Lovino snorted, "It must be better than staying in the meeting hall."

Kiku padded after the brothers. "I say you earned it, Feli-kun."

Ludwig glanced from Arthur glaring at the departing men, and his friends. He strode out into the hallway. "L-lay in a field of flowers? Feliciano, is that how you are going to spend the rest of your day?"

"We can pick flowers and make crowns out of them!" Feliciano sang. "Oh, Lovi, do you know how to weave flowers?"

"You bloody idiots!" A voice echoed down the hall. "How come everyone leaves whenever I start trying to tell them something?!"

His friends either ignored him, in Lovino's case, or looked bashful, in Ludwig and Kiku's case. Feliciano tapped his chin, smiling. "Where have I heard him say that before?"

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"Wee! They smell so good! Lovino, I found some really good ones!"

"Be quiet, idiot. I'm trying to take a nap," A hand rose lazily from a nearby clump of flowers.

Feliciano skipped over and threw his collection of flowers onto his brother. "It's too early to sleep, Lovi!"

"I work later, so shut up!" Lovino grumbled, and sneezed, the stalks bouncing off his face.

"I wished you did not work so late. We could do more things together, and you would not come home in a grumpy mood all the time."

Lovino peered up at his brother looking down at him. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm calling it quits." His voice dropped to a mumble, "Since you strived to change the world, even if it's not ours, then I guess I will, too."

"Ve, Lovi, what are you talking about?"

"My job, idiot. I...I'm not going to run around with those wanna-be gangsters anymore. I almost missed what happened to my own brother because they took all my time and energy, dammit."

"Oh!" Feliciano tackled his brother in an endearing embrace. "Thanks so much, Lovino! It means so much to me!"

"Hey, get off me! What did I just tell you? I'm trying to take a nap here!"

Ludwig and Kiku were across the flower field, heads bent in close to another as they discussed something important. Feliciano flopped beside his brother, taking in the pale blue skies, and giggled how the wispy flowers tickled his face. Luciano would appreciate this, he thought.


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note- Last chapter! Mwhahaha!_

* * *

"I'm surprised both brothers are so quiet after that whole ordeal," Kiku noted, brushing a soft looking flower, but not plucking it from the ground.

Ludwig reminded him, "It was time for their afternoon nap."

"Ah, yes, I nearly forgot," his friend admitted. After a moment of silence, Kiku softly asked, "Are you considering ever meeting your counterpart? Do you think it would be dangerous?"

"If I knew how to contact him, maybe, just to talk to each other, but I would not bother with the switching process. I would not want to disrupt any work schedules I had planned to run around in a different world."

Kiku let off a small chuckle. "Always thinking about work. Perhaps you should take from Feliciano," he gestured to the Italian laying amongst the flowers. "Ah, he is awake."

A high noise of surprise escaped Feliciano's throat as he quickly sat up and twisted around, surveying his colorful surroundings. He caught sight of Ludwig and Kiku and smiled rather broadly.

Kiku waved at him, and his friend disappeared into the tall plants.

Ludwig grunted nervously. "What is he up to?" Swishing noises grew closer, and he sighed, looking at the plants whipping back and forth as the Italian crept through them. A hand shot out from the stems and grabbed his boot. "Do you need something?"

The grip on his foot intensified. Feliciano's face peeked out of the flowers. "I am stopping by to say hello."

Kiku tensed from the change of tone in his friend's voice. "It is a nice day, is it not, Feliciano-kun?"

"I am not Feliciano."

Ludwig ripped his leg away from him while Kiku shot to his feet.

"Dramatists!" Amber eyes rolled as a smirk plastered itself on Feliciano's face. He also stood up.

Kiku asked in a tight voice, "What are you doing back here?"

Ludwig hollered, "What did you do to Feliciano?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the nice ones. I do not even get a welcome back?" A scoff, "Feliciano was the one that invited me here. He wanted me to see the flowers."

Ludwig and Kiku exchanged a wary look. "Feliciano-kun allowed you to switch? Is he in your body at the moment?"

"I would assume so. You two can relax. I don't bite. Unless you want me to," Luciano winked.

The strange look made Ludwig uneasy. "Are you planning on doing this casually?"

"Why not?"

Kiku asked. "Can we get a warning first, please?"

"Yes, this is the first time we are openly switching. That is your warning."

"Ah, no, we mean for every time-"

"Where's the fun in that?" Luciano chuckled. He knelt down and held a few flowers, inhaling deeply. "We do not have many beautiful fields of flowers like this where I come from. Only the ones that grow naturally. Feliciano told me the townspeople actually plant these for the environment, correct?"

Both men settled back down, still tense. " _Hai,_ there are many laws preserving natural landmarks, like national parks, and only a certain amount of trees may be cut down annually."

"Marvelous," Luciano beamed, gazing at the arrays of bright colors before them.

A hand tapped his shoulder. He looked up to see Feliciano's brother glaring down him. "Kuro said they are going to go into the restaurant and begin eating without you if you do not go back."

Luciano smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. "Well, Flavio, tell him I may have developed a sudden case of narcolepsy."

Flavio stared at him blankly.

Luciano rose to his feet. "Fine, I'm going."

Flavio nodded, taking in his surroundings. "They could tune down the brightness a tad bit. It hurts my eyes." Both brothers walked across the field, and plopped down onto a soft spot amongst the flowers to go back to sleep once more.

"Are they just going to act like they have not come from a different universe for a literal wake up call?" Ludwig shook his head. "I will never understand Italians."

Kiku grasped his own stomach. "I have a feeling that is not the last time we will hear from them."

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

The plants around him violently whipped side to side as someone sprinted through them. A smaller body slammed into Lutz, the fruit basket flying out of his arms. Wide, violet eyes stared at him in fright as slender arms wrapped around his torso. "Lutz! Kuro is chasing me with a big, scary sword!"

The taller man sighed, "Haven't we already gone through with this? Duck."

"What?"

Lutz grabbed the Italian and pulled him to one side. A small blade flew out of the foliage and embedded into a nearby tree. A flurry of footsteps came closer, and to his anger, Kuro was decorated with dark burrs. He pointed his katana at Feliciano cowering behind Lutz.

"That is not Luciano-san."

"Don't kill me! I'm still a virgin!"

Lutz rolled his eyes. "Of course it is not. Kuro, we already went through all this-"

Kuro spat, "I know that!"

"Then put the sword away!"

"Feliciano-kun left us without warning!"

Lutz scoffed. "So? Are you going to lacerate him for it?"

Kuro pondered for a bit, before his face broke out into a red haze. "I thought...it would be the appropriate course of action."

"I am sure he learned his lesson."

Feliciano stammered, "S-so you aren't going to kill me?"

"I'm still considering it!" Kuro sheathed his katana and spun away from them. He coughed out, "It is relieving to see you once more, Feliciano-kun," before running back into the jungle of plants at record speed.

Lutz stepped away from Feliciano. "Is this going to be a normal occurrence?"

"You said it!" Feliciano chirped. "Did you give Luciano a hard time when he came back? He was acting on his best interests."

"Kuro has not considered him a 'friend' as he does to you, but they are both trying to have better relations."

"Are _you_ mad at Luciano for leaving?"

"I'm just glad he is not being straight laced anymore. It did not suit him, but he is still...bratty."

Feliciano beamed, "That's Luci for you!"

Lutz smiled. "I would not have it any other way."

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"You should have seen that macho potato's face when he found out all the pictures on the joint presentation were in fact _all_ potatoes. Each and every slide had some form a starch on it."

"Macho potato? Luci!" Feliciano giggled. "I think you have been spending too much time around my brother! Ludwig made be stay awake during my afternoon nap fixing the power point!"

Luciano threw his head back and cackled. "Tell me! What did you do today in my world?"

"I made Kuro and Lutz rigatoni a la vodka!"

"I hope all the alcohol was cooked out of it! Did you ever see Kuro when he gets drunk?"

"He wants to fight everybody, right?"

"So you did witness it! Of course Lutz always gets the blunt end of his challenges, though it always ends with Kuro passing out on the floor."

"Are Ludwig and Kiku being nice to you? Or are you being nice to them?"

"Hey! I have been behaving myself!"

"I would not consider a strip tease behaving yourself!"

Luciano smiled. "You know about that?"

"After my friends would not look at me in the eye the whole day, _si!_ Luci, won't you do that to your own friends? I think they would appreciate it more."

"Oh, I am not sure Feliciano..." Luciano rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What if they do not take me seriously?"

Feliciano exclaimed passionately, "Everything gets serious once the clothes come off!"

"If that is true, then perhaps I will!" Luciano chuckled darkly. His face straightened with a little sigh. "Thanks for everything, Feliciano."

"You say that every time we meet!"

"I feel like I cannot say it enough. Really, I'm a nicer person because of you, and now people are nicer to me, because I am nicer to them."

"That's how it goes!" Feliciano perked up. "I don't cry as much if someone hits me! I think you are rubbing off on me!"

The light source on Feliciano's side flickered. Feliciano blinked in surprise before smiling. "That would be Ludwig making sure I am not late to work again!"

"Same time tomorrow night?"

" _Si!_ Talk to you later!"

Luciano smiled and showed off the new phrase he picked up from Feliciano's world, "Goodbye!"

* * *

 _A.N.- That's it! The end! They looked into the void and lived happily ever after. :)_

 _I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story, with the experimenting processes of the 2p! characters. Originally, they were really big assholes. More so than they turned out! Shocker! I hope I have done something different from the norm of them being complete psychopaths, although that can be fun sometimes, and that you enjoyed reading it as well._

 _With lots of love and pasta,_

 _DemonicPiano_


End file.
